Love is anywhere – a sequel to Love is everywhere
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: Georg receives news that will alter their lives forever. Come follow the adventure with me.
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the Sound of Music. I just love to fantasize about these two wonderful main characters and the others.

Just for reference here are everyone's ages: Maria – 29, Georg – 45, Liesl – 23, Friedrich – 21, Louisa – 20, Kurt – 18, Brigitta – 17, Marta – 13, Gretl 12,

Joy almost 6 and David 4 in February 1935

The von Trapp family had just celebrated seven wonderful years together. Georg and Maria had a solid marriage. All his friends had marveled at their deep love for each other.

Maria herself had questioned her ability to please Georg, but Eleanor had told her; Georg was deeply in love with her, the young woman that she was. He only wanted to protect her as she experienced all those things that were never available to her in her youth.

They became one of those marriages that other always wanted for themselves. Even the children knew; especially the older ones. The events that were unfolding in the world would test that marriage.

It was soon to be 1935; everything in the world had changed. It was the first years of what would be called the Great Depression – it affected everyone. This family was no exception.

It was last year the first bank in Austria had failed and the depositors lost all their money. Georg was one of those depositors. He had some money saved that had not been deposited in any bank; so they lived reasonably well for a while. Other money was in a London bank. He didn't want to touch it – something told him to leave it there.

The rise of the Nazi party, especially among the youth had gone unnoticed by most the world. The other leaders in Europe tried to look past Hitler; thinking it was only a temporary interest of the youth. Georg felt differently; he told all who would listen, "we must protect Austria or it will be swallowed up by Germany."

Already German's pressure was being felt by other countries. Only Germany was looking for new submarine designs; Georg would not do business with them, so he became unemployed like many of his friends.

One afternoon Maria found Georg in his study simply staring at a book on his desk.

"Georg, you seem so pensive."

He and Maria were so close they shared everything; all their thoughts, good or bad. They kept surprises but never had they kept secrets.

He motioned for her to come close after pushing his chair away from his desk, he sat her on his lap. Instinctively she soothed his face will her fingers. "Tell me darling, what's troubling you."

"We hardly have enough money to pay the bills, Maria."

"Georg, the housestaff all know. Nobody has money. I talked to them; they don't want to leave us. They will work for room and board. Will that help?"

"Yes, it will." He said brightly.

"Come, let's go tell them." She got up and took his hand pulling him to his feet.

While talking to them, they each had some new ideas. "Georg, I'd like to enlarge the garden. Several of the neighbors are moving. They have encouraged me to take things from their gardens. Now is a good time to move them, they will be ready to grow and produce again in the spring."

"The same for cows, Georg; the Patten family has offered me their two after they leave; and maybe a few more laying hens from the Burchers."

No one would go hungry and part could also be sold or in some instances given to the very needy.

When the family had visited Sidney at the lodge a few years ago, they all interacted with the seminary students who stayed there. The older children especially had enjoyed their discussions. Maria wondered if they might rent out a couple of their unused rooms to seminary or even University students. Before she did anything she checked with Georg.

"Georg, how would you feel about renting some of our unused rooms to students?"

"I really don't like the idea of strangers in the villa."

"But you already know them."

"I do."

"Yes, remember Robert Cruze and Charles Burke, you enjoyed talking with them. And I also think Friedrich has a friend in need of a room. The money would help pay for electricity."

"I suppose you're right, Maria. Let's talk to the children."

"Could I ask Samuel, Papa?" Friedrich asked as soon as Georg told them.

"Your Mother told me you might have someone to ask. Even just three people will help."

The three young men fit right into the family; everyone enjoyed their time together in the evenings.

For more than a year, the bills had been paid and everyone was comfortable with a roof over their head and food on the table.

It was mid morning when Franz heard the door bell which he answered as usual.

"Good day sir," he heard. "I'm Sidney Shriver."

Franz immediately recognized the name, "Sidney, what brings you to the villa?"

"To see Georg and Maria; are they home?"

"Yes." Just then Maria spotted him as she came down the front stairs.

"Sidney, this is a surprise, come with me. Georg is in his study."

"Georg, Georg, we have a visitor."

The two entered the study and heard the same question Franz had asked. "What brings you to the villa?"

"I was at the Abbey visiting one of the seminary students who stayed with me. Maria can tell you they have strict visiting hours. I couldn't go back to the lodge without seeing both of you."

They started to talk old navy talk so Maria excused herself. Their conversation drifted to other topics. "Georg, this is a huge house. How much land does it sit on?"

"Let's take a walk and I'll show you." They walked through the gardens and out by the cow pasture and chicken houses.

"Georg, I wanted to get out of the house to discuss a guest I had recently."

"What about the guest?"

"Do you remember Alfred Schuler?"

"Yes, he was commander of U boat 210."

"He stayed a couple of nights and had several visitors including Colonel Klein from Berlin. They stayed in his room the entire time, used only room service."

"What is your concern, Sidney?"

"I think they were planning something. When Kirk delivered their food he over heard them discussing different people; he heard your name mentioned. He remembered it from your family's visit."

Sidney could see Georg's mind getting into military mode. Before Georg could speak, Sidney did. "Georg, I still have my connections with the Austrian Security Forces, Sedrich Fogle is a member. Let me do some footwork and see what I can learn. How can we meet? I don't want to worry Maria."

"How much time do you need?"

"Give me three days."

"Thursday afternoon in the cow pasture."

"I'll park at the train station and use your back gate."

That day Phillip and Stefan were both making deliveries of milk and eggs. Georg waited within eye sight of the back gate.

"Georg, the news is not good. Alfred is collaborating with the German Navy. There is no nice way to tell you. They want you Georg. I think your family and everyone in the villa is in great danger. The Germans will go to any means possible; even to the extent of taking members of the family hostage."

"That also includes you Sidney. The Germans will make the connection."

"Yes I know that, as much as I love the lodge. I would feel comfortable turning it over to the seminary. Something in my gut tells me that Europe is in for another war."

"Yes I sense that too. Give me a chance to think over all this. Where else can we meet?"

"At the foot hills abandoned army base, next Wednesday."

For the first time in his marriage he was keeping something from Maria. He had to for now; the time would come soon when he could tell her. He was sure she would understand.

Georg made a list of all who needed to come with them; Frau Schmidt, Frau Katia, Martha, Phillip, Stefan, Karl and Stephanie, her mother Christine; Sidney of course and maybe Max.


	2. The plan

The Plan

It was barely daylight. "Maria, are you awake."

"Yes, Georg."

"I need you get dressed and take a walk with me." She sat up and looked at him. She saw a deep dark worried look in his eyes; something she had never seen before.

"Georg," he put his fingers to her lips.

"Please don't talk, we need to go outside." He whispered.

Hurriedly they both dressed, Maria grabbed a shawl. He took her hand trying to comfort her. The look in her eyes told him she was scared.

They walked to the cow pasture. Georg wanted to be far away from the villa and any other building.

"Maria, this isn't easy."

"Tell me anyway."

"When Sidney came to see us, he had another reason. One of our fellow naval officers was a guest at the lodge. He wasn't there to see Sidney. He was there to meet with German officers." Georg could see the fear increase in her eyes.

"You remember Kirk, the kitchen attendant?"

"Yes."

"He was delivering their food and overheard some of their conversation. He heard them mention my name."

"And what Georg does it all mean? Tell me."

"Sidney did some investigating. Maria, the Germans want me. They will go to any means to compel me to command one of their submarines. Everyone is in extreme danger."

Maria grew a very pale white and collapsed to her knees placing her head in her hands. "Maria," he knelt beside her. "Talk to me sweetheart. Did you faint?"

"I got very lightheaded Georg." She raised her head to look at him. "I'm pregnant."

Now it was Georg's turn to be stunned. "How long have you known?"

"I thought so last week, I was just hoping I was late. But now I have other signs. This is not the time to have another baby."

"It's alright Maria, we'll manage." He cupped her cheek and with his thumb he wiped away a small tear that escaped her eye.

"Promise me you will tell me everything you are feeling or thinking and I will do the same."

She nodded, and then asked. "Do you have a plan?"

"Sidney and I are still working out all the details. I need to talk to Karl."

They held on to each other for a very long time before getting up. Georg gathered her into his arms as they stood, sealing their promise with a kiss.

Slowly they returned to the villa. They took the backstairs so as to miss seeing anyone, they both knew they must keep their emotions under control.

As was their habit, they opened the bedroom door sometimes before they got out of bed but usually after; Joy and David always ran down to their room the minute they woke up. Today was no different; seeing both of them, experiencing their smiles and hugs helped them both to hide their distress.

Sidney rarely came to the villa. He didn't want to cause Maria any extra anxiety seeing him and Georg was sure Franz was a member of the German Party in Austria. Although he had told Sidney he didn't believe he would betray the family.

Finding a way to meet with Karl was proving to be quite difficult. After the Ebersols moved to London, Stephanie lost her job. Karl was teaching two classes at the University. They lived in a small apartment in town; they no longer had a car. Karl hadn't like the idea of her mother living alone, she had moved in with them shortly after they were married.

Georg decided to go to the University and try to intercept him before he walked home.

This particular day he was lucky. "Karl, wait up."

"Oh hi Georg, what brings you to the University?"

Georg couldn't waste time or make small conversation. "I need to talk to you. Take a ride with me?"

"Sure, can't be gone too long, Steph is expecting me. I don't want to worry her."

Georg drove to the deserted army base and parked. Karl had a very keen sense of reading a person's emotions. "Georg, what's troubling you?"

"Karl, the Germans are after me. They will use any means to achieve their objective. All my family, your family, the housestaff and close friends are all in danger."

Karl was stunned, but quickly asked, "What is your plan?"

"We must leave Austria. I need you to meet with Sidney and me to discuss the details."

"He's the owner of the Lodge?"

"Yes."

"Tell me when and where. Does Maria know?"

"She knows as much as I told you. Now you need to tell Stephanie. No one knows Sidney is staying here in town; he has a room not far from you. Just this once, we will meet there; daybreak tomorrow."

It was dark when Georg left the house the next morning. He had parked his car on the road out by the cow pasture. He didn't want anyone in the villa to hear him leave, especially Franz. He really didn't think he would report his coming and goings to the Party; he didn't want to take any chances. Maria wasn't surprised to find a note from Georg. It simply read, "meeting today."

Georg had done a lot of work on the plan. He had divided them into three groups:

One with Maria, Sidney, Joy and David, Brigitta, Stefan and Frau Katia; another had Karl and Stephanie, Louisa, Friedrich, Marta and Phillip; Max would be added to this group if he decided to come with them. The last group was himself, Gretl, Kurt, Liesl, Frau Schmidt, Martha and Christine.

Sidney had obtained the train schedule. The train to Tyrol, Italy left three times a day from the train station near the villa; seven in the morning, two in the afternoon and the last train at midnight. It was about a six hour trip including stops.

"You know Georg, Tyrol is only the first part of our trip. I think we will only be safe in America."

"You are right Sidney. If war comes to Europe it will be devastating; the bombing and the strafing by the fighter planes will be most destructive.

"Sidney, what port should we travel out of?"

"My suggestion is the Port of London; take a train to the seacoast of France and then board a ferry across the English Chanel. A small ship leaves in about two weeks; it's not fancy but it will get us there."

"Sidney, if you will complete those travel arrangements that would be a big help. Are we finished gentlemen?" He saw affirmative nods.

"You both need to move into the villa in two days. Is that enough time?"

"It's fine with me, what about you Karl?"

"Yes, Stephanie and I have been preparing; as well as Christine."

"Have you heard from Max?"

"Yes, he'll arrive tomorrow. Once everyone is at the villa, the six of us will meet."


	3. Executing the plan

Executing the plan

"Uncle Max," Gretl shouted and rushed to him. "Why are you here? Is there going to be a party?

"No, my dear, Uncle Max comes for reasons other than a party." They both laughed as they went to find the others.

He and Georg shook hands. And whispered into his ear. "we will talk later."

Later was midnight out with the cows. "Georg, the message from Sidney was ambiguous. What's going on? Why the secrecy?"

"I know it's odd. I needed to see you and explain." Georg unfolded the story to Max. "I believe you are in danger too, I want you to decide if you want to come with us."

"Georg, this is so unexpected. When is this going to happen?"

"In less than a week. Sidney tells me the Party's plan is well developed."

As they walked back to the villa, Max was thinking. He turned to Georg and said, "Yes."

Max wasted no time. He returned to Vienna to collect his belongings. He wasn't missed; he never had breakfast with the family. He had so little it didn't take him long. He dropped off a few things at the church and hurried to catch the next train back to Salzburg. He used the back gate by the train station and simply walked in the back door and up the steps to his room.

Georg knew it was time to tell Stefan and Phillip. He decided to meet them early the next morning. As was their habit, the two walked out back together after having breakfast in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Georg, what brings you downstairs so early?"

"I thought I might walk with both of you and you could tell me any problems with the cows or in the garden."

"Well, the cows are really producing; I've had a lot of extra milk to sell."

"The same for the garden," Stefan told him.

Once away from the villa, Georg's demeanor changed. "Men, I have an important piece of news that effects both of you. The Germans are plotting to capture me and take me to their naval base; everyone here is in danger. I have a plan to take everyone out of the country."

There was silence as the men digested this information. They both knew Georg, to be a very caring person; he would protect them all. They had both been with this family for years, they had no dependants. The decision was only theirs to make.

The two men looked at each other and agreed. "Georg, what do we need to do?"

"First, keep this to yourselves for another day. I will tell the others tomorrow and remember the children do not know and won't until the day we leave; and I need you to think of a way to give the cows away, maybe the chickens as well."

The next day Georg had a similar conversation with the three ladies; they did not have the reserve that the men had had. He saw tears in their eyes. Frau Schmidt tried to tell him she was too old to go with them. "Nonsense Frau Schmidt you'll never be old; the children wouldn't have it."

That bit of humor went a long way to calm their nerves. They went to their rooms to begin to gather items they could not take with them.

With the student guests having returned home, their rooms were cleaned and prepared for Karl and Stephanie, Christine and one for Sidney.

Georg could sense Maria was getting very worried; after all she had never been through anything like this before in her life. At least Georg could draw on his military experiences; the same for the other men. They talked very quietly in their bedroom. "Maria talk to me, you seem to be feeling alright. Are you?"

"Yes as far as the pregnancy goes, I do tire easily. I just don't know what to expect. How the children are going to react when we tell them, especially Joy and even David. He's a very intuitive little boy."

"Maria, tell me when you need a break from the little ones. I can read to them while you nap. Joy and David will have so many people to help them; I believe they will do just fine."

"What else Maria?"

"You've never mention Franz. Is he not coming with us?"

"No Maria he's not. I've known for a long time that he is a member of the German Austrian Party; but I also believe he would never do anything to harm us. I have a little money and I will offer it to him so he can travel to where ever he feels safe."

"He hid it very well."

Georg didn't need to answer her. He took her in his arms for the intimacy they both needed.

Maria always woke shortly before daylight; it seemed she always needed to use the bathroom at this time. Georg could never stay asleep once she got out of bed.

This morning the two of them put on their robes and together decided to check on all the children. They walked by the housestaff's rooms and found the door to Franz's room open. They walked inside; it was void of all his things. They were both drawn to an envelope on his desk; it was addressed to "The Captain." In part it read…_the Party may ask me to do something I will not do. So I will leave Austria. I have only fondness of my years with everyone, especially the children. I sense big changes will come to Europe very soon. Take care my friends. Franz._

They fell into an embrace. "I hope he will be safe, Maria."

"Me too."

Franz sometimes went out for the day, so he wasn't missed immediately. Tonight was the night to reveal the details of the plan to Maria, Stephanie and Max.

It was very late when they all went to the pasture; Georg explained. "We will take the train to Italy; that will get us out of Austria. It would look too suspicious for all of us to go on the same train. The train leaves three times a day; we will leave in three groups. One group will be Maria, Sidney, Joy and David, Brigitta, Stefan and Frau Katia."

"Georg, you won't be with me?"

"We can't Maria, we must think of the children." She put her head down trying to hide her tears. Max was sitting nearby; he put his hand on her shoulder. "We need to do what is best Maria."

"I know, but it's not easy."

Georg went on. "Karl your group will leave on the afternoon train, Maria you will be on the night train and my group will take the morning train the next day. The children won't be told until the morning we leave, I don't want to worry them."

Sidney filled them in on the rest of their travels. "Everyone realizes that Tyrol is only our first destination." He looked around and saw their faces; then Karl spoke up, "tell us Sidney."

"We will take another train, all of us together, to the coast of France; cross the English Chanel and board a ship to America. I've already made all the arrangements."

"Europe is probably in for a terrible war soon, America will be the only place not touched by the bombs." Georg went on to explain. He could tell they were all very surprised but yet they understood.

In silence they all walked back to the villa. Maria and Georg lagged behind the others.

"I know this is difficult Maria, but it's the only way."

"Yes, I know. But this is the first time we will not sleep together."

"We'll rest together before you leave; I doubt I'll be doing any sleeping after you leave. And you will be wide awake watching over everyone." He smiled at her, "come Maria our bed is waiting." She squeezed his hand and hurried to their room.

The intimacy that followed would remain embedded in their hearts. They tried to sleep but it only came a little at a time.

After an almost sleepless night, Georg and Maria dressed and came downstairs. All the housestaff were in the kitchen; they would occupy Joy and David while Georg and Maria met with the other children in the family room. By now the adults all knew Franz was not coming with them; Georg had shared with them his note.

The children were all old enough to sense that something was terribly wrong. It was very clear to Liesl, Friedrich and Louisa that their parents had something very important to tell them.

But it was Gretl who spoke. "Papa have we done something wrong? You and Mother look so sad."

Each parent had a multiple of responses running through their minds. "No children, you have done nothing wrong." Maria told them. "Some people don't have love in their hearts; they have allowed evil to take over. It's not safe for us to live in Austria anymore."

The children gasped. "What exactly do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"It means we must leave." Georg told them. "We will take the train to Italy that will get us out of Austria; we will eventually make our way to America."

"Why America?" Brigitta asked.

"Because war is coming to Europe and it will be terrible; now everyone needs to work quickly. Friedrich, Louisa and Marta, you are in the first group leaving today, Uncle Karl and Stephanie along with Phillip and Uncle Max will be with you. Pick out three sets of clothing, it's going to turn cold soon, you will need mittens, scarves, hat and coats. A light sweater or jacket would also be good. The rest of your things please bring to the family room; they're going to the orphanage."

"Can we take other things?" Marta asked.

"Yes, but remember you have to carry your own bag; don't forget your jewelry girls and boys your watches and cuff links. Leave nothing in your rooms."

The housestaff were all cleaning out the kitchen; packing up china and tableware. Nothing significant would remain in the house. Their pictures were removed from their frames and carefully rolled and tied with ribbon; they were small enough to be included in the travel bags of all the adults. Frau Katia was packing some small meals for they group to take with them.

Georg, Karl, Phillip and Max were reviewing the final plans. "Your train will make a couple of stops; I worry about your second stop near the German border. Soldiers take their rest and relaxation trips in that part of Austria, then they take over a train and force it to take them back to Berlin."

"I understand the children are traveling under my name. Do they know that?" Karl asked.

"Yes, but I will remind them. I worry a little about Marta; she daydreams a lot and might walk off by herself. Remember, no one goes to the bathroom alone; one of you needs to be with them. Any questions?"

They had a little more than an hour before they would walk to the train station. Georg reminded the children to check their rooms one last time; they each put one of the small meals in their bag and waited. Everyone was waiting with them; Maria with all the children. "Mother, pray for us."

"Children I've been praying since your father told me what we had to do. Now remember, always stay together. Your tickets are using Uncle Karl's last name; please don't act surprised if you hear it. Now give me kisses and hugs. The girls and their mother were trying to hold back their tears.

"Maria, it's time."

Maria stood at the back door and watched them walk away. Georg went as far as the clearing; then he hid and watched. He heard the train's whistle and watched for it to pull away from the station. His heart was heavy; he hoped he was doing the right thing. He hurried back to the house. Maria was waiting at the back door.

"It went well Maria, the train left on time. Now you need to try and get some sleep."

"Will you come lay with me?"

He smiled and took her hand and they walked upstairs. He soothed her back; he could feel her relax and her breathing became shallow; their hands fell apart. He knew she was asleep. Quietly he left her to find Sidney and Stefan.

"Your train only makes one stop. I don't expect many passengers to board; the ticket master will still walk through all the cars. Remember Maria and the children are traveling under her foster mother's name, Mueller. I hope Joy and David will sleep most of the way. Joy can be quite talkative. Brigitta is your watch child, she notices everything. She's really smart."

It was time to wake Maria. Georg sat on the bed; he reached and caressed her cheek. Her eyes opened. "Is it time?"

"Yes, sweetheart." She sat up and embraced him fully.

"We're going to be safe Maria, I just know it."

"I do too. I love you."

"Oh sweetheart, I love you too, my love, my angel." They held on to each other; finally Georg broke away.

"David and Joy are still asleep, I put them both down for a nap."

Maria made one last check of their room; her bag had everything. Some things for both the little ones and her jewelry was carefully wrapped and placed in the bottom of the bag.

Now she went to find Brigitta. She found her talking with Liesl and Kurt. "How is everyone?"

"Fine Mother, but it will be hard waiting until morning to leave."

"I don't suppose you will get much sleep." Then turning to Brigitta, "Did you get any sleep?"

"I rested but I couldn't sleep."

"I understand, now let's go get something to eat. We do need to eat something."

Georg and Frau Schmidt brought David and Joy downstairs; both were wide awake and full of energy. Joy was as talkative as ever. "Are we going on an adventure Mother?"

"Yes, we are Joy but during this adventure you must be very quiet and try not to get lost."

"I don't get lost Mother. I just wonder."

"Well whatever you call it; you need to hold Brigitta's hand all the time. Will you do that for your Mother and Papa?'

"Yes Mother, I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

It was time, Georg lit two lanterns; he carried one and Sidney the other. Sidney and Stefan led. Brigitta and Joy were together. Frau Katia held David's hand. Maria and Georg were last, walking hand in hand. Being very late at night, Georg walked to the back of the station; there he said goodbye. Together they prayed and then their final kiss and those special words were spoken. "I love you."

Maria suppressed her tears; she caught up to David and Joy and took both of their hands and walked to the train.

Georg didn't linger; turning the lanterns down, he waited at the edge of the clearing for the train to pull away. Everyone was waiting for him. "They're on their way," he told them.

The villa was void of everything personal; only furniture remained. The seven of them did one more check before trying to get some sleep.


	4. The last group

The last group

Maria was able to get Joy and David to eventually fall asleep. After the train started going faster the rhythmic sway seemed to encourage them to sleep.

"Maria, you need to get some sleep." Sidney reminded her

"I'm fine Sidney;really I am. I had a good nap." She prayed the Rosary many times; then it came time she needed to use the bathroom.

Sidney saw her get up. "I'll come with you."

"Let me check inside first."

"Okay Maria's no one is in there. We need to be careful." She smiled and thanked him.

As soon as she returned to her seat, the train began to slow for its only stop. She noticed many people waiting to board. "Sidney, look – it's Karl and all the others." She grabbed Sidney's arm in fright.

They watched as everyone came on board. Karl was looking for seven seats together; they all walked into Maria's car. Their eyes met. Karl quickly diverted his eyes, but he handed Maria a piece of paper. It read, "The soldiers took over the train, they made everyone get off."

Karl found seats for everyone in the back; he had told them not to talk. The three children were holding hands and sat there looking down at the floor, barely breathing.

Maria put her face in her hands trying to hold back the tears; bending herself forward, doing her best to stay calm.

Sidney was just as alarmed but managed to whisper. "They're safe Maria, we are all together." She reached for Sidney's hand. Her touch told him she had heard him.

Then she whispered in reply. "Yes, Sidney, we are."

Slowly everyone sat back and relaxed a bit.

Back at the villa, Georg couldn't sleep. He sensed something had happened. He turned on the radio to hear the news.

"Train to Tyrol commandeered by German soldiers."

He knew. There was nothing he could do, except what Maria had taught him – to pray. He never could find comfort in the Church Prayers. He just talked to God the rest of the night.

Their train left at seven. He woke everyone at five. The group was quiet; it seemed to be the saddest group of all. Liesl looked around. "This house holds so many memories, Papa."

"Yes, but those memories are also in our minds and hearts; we take them with us. They will always be there."

"Papa, why did Franz not come with us?"

"He was friendly with the Party Liesl and he didn't want to put us in danger. We need to remember him in our prayers; that's the best we can do." Liesl acknowledged him and went to find the others.

One last check; and the group of Georg, Gretl, Kurt, Liesl, Frau Schmidt, Martha and Christine went out the back door. It was locked. An extra key had been given to Father Martin; he would hold it until the bishop named the President of the Seminary who would occupy the home. The gate to the neighbor's pasture had been opened. They would soon discover that the von Trapp family was gone and that the villa was deserted.

Like the other trains this one was also on time. Everyone occupied themselves. Kurt was reading, the three ladies had brought small pieces of needlework. Liesl and Gretl were talking. Georg was still talking to God. He had told no one what he had heard on the news.

Maria's and now Karl's train arrived in Italy. As soon as they were off the train the questions started. Karl spoke up. "We need to get someplace where we can talk."

He and Sidney surveyed the area. They spotted a park with a gazebo-like structure. Together the two men directed the group there.

"Maria, Georg had warned us about the soldiers; we never expected it to happen. Luckily they seemed like a happy bunch and allowed us all to safely depart the train. The station master assured us there would be seats on the next train, your train."

"Children what did you do as you waited."

"Uncle Max encouraged us to sing. Louisa had her recorder. We only sang a few songs; it was hard. Then another group of children joined us. They were traveling on a school trip. They knew some of the same songs. All of a sudden everyone was singing, even the adults."

They stopped talking when the station master announced that the extra food was ready to be served. Everyone had a meat biscuit and Apfelstrudel and juice.

"Mother, I'm sure Kurt wished he was with our group; this is his favorite."

"Yes, I know."

Georg had made arrangements at a lodge that Sidney knew well. Their rooms were waiting for them.

Maria put Joy and David to bed; luckily they both fell asleep and she was able to get a nap as well. This pregnancy had her much more tired than either of the others. When she woke she felt rejuvenated.

As soon as Joy woke, Maria heard. "Papa here Mother?"

"No not yet, but soon sweetie, soon."

Karl knocked on her door, she heard, "Maria it's me and Steph."

"Did you rest Maria?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, I feel wonderful. How much longer until Georg's train gets in?"

"Less than an hour, everyone wants to go to the station."

Maria looked at the two children. "You both need to use the bathroom before we can go. Come on hurry up."

Everyone walked to the train station, garnishing looks from people walking by and commenting on the large group.

They were all anticipating the train's arrival; none more than Georg. He was pacing in the aisle but still talking to God. He felt the train slow. "Alright everyone, gather your things." He couldn't wait to get off.

Liesl was beginning to worry. "Papa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong honey, nothing."

She didn't dare ask again but she didn't believe him.

After helping them all off the train, he started to walk briskly. Then he spotted them and broke into a run. "Karl you're the person I needed to see first. I heard it on the radio. Tell me."

"Not much to tell Georg, they just chased us off. We waited like everyone else."

Maria was in the back with Joy and David. "Papa, Papa," she ran to him, jumping into his arms and little David was right behind her. His eyes caught Maria's. He saw tears but he knew they were tears of happiness and relief.

Everyone was milling around and talking. Georg grabbed her and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. Her arms went around his neck; she hung on forever, it seemed. Before they knew it they were in a large group hug. The passengers that had been in Karl's group knew. They applauded and wished them well.

The extended family had made the first leg of their journey; at least they felt safe.


	5. To London

To London

Georg really didn't want to spend much time in Tyrol; he didn't feel truly safe there. They would leave the next day on the train to the French coast. There were only a small number of guests at the lodge; most of the people who had been on the train with them had already departed; either by train or bus.

Sidney spoke to the manager. "Is there a large room where we can all be together?"

"Yes, let me show you." He took him to a room with tables and chairs; a piano and a pool table. "Make yourselves comfortable, you can have your meal in here if you would like."

"Thank you sir."

Immediately Sidney found Georg and Karl, "there's a room for us to be all together. Come I'll show you."

"This is great Sidney, let me go tell everyone."

He found all the ladies sitting in an area of the lobby and pointed out the room where they could all be together. Then he went looking for Maria and the children.

He found them sitting on the floor in the corner talking. "Come everyone, there's a room where we can be all together. There's even a piano, Liesl."

They started walking toward the room, Maria looked around. No Joy. "Where's Joy?" She said out loud.

No one else had missed her. Maria started to panic. She didn't want to yell for her. Georg saw her worried look.

"What Maria?"

"Where's Joy, is she with you?"

Georg grabbed her hand, "She couldn't have gone far. You check the front door and I'll look over on the side."

Quickly she moved toward the front door. "Joy, why did you wander away?"

"Mother, I wanted to pet the dog." She was sitting next to a large Great Dane; the door man was right there.

"Mam, I was watching her. I wouldn't let her go out the door."

"Thank you so much."

Maria took her hand. "Now young lady, you owe your Papa an apology." She rushed to the side of the lobby where Georg was looking.

"Where was she?"

"Petting a dog at the front door."

"I'm sorry Papa; I just wanted to pet him."

"Alright Joy, but no more wandering, please."

"I won't."

Maria's heart rate came back to normal and finally a smile to her lips as she looked at Georg. "The door man told me he was watching her, you need to thank him later."

"I will."

The large group played all kinds of games. The little ones, Go Fish; the men played pool, they even let Kurt and Friedrich play. Liesl played the piano softly and Georg could hear Maria softly singing.

When dinner was over, everyone retired to their rooms. Their train left at eight in the morning. Sleeping arrangements were a little crowded. No one seemed to mind; they were all rested when they woke up. The lodge provided them with a lovely breakfast and a basket of food to take on the train.

The door man was on duty when Georg went out to check the weather. He spoke to him. "Thanks for keeping a watch on my daughter; she has a tendency to wander."

"No problem sir, I do it all the time, all the children like to pet Marcus and he enjoys it also. Are you leaving today?"

"Yes, on the train to Calais."

"Have a good trip."

"Thank you."

With their bags in hand the large group walked the few blocks to the train station. The train had already arrived. The conductor saw the large group. He spoke to Sidney, who happened to be in the front of the group. "Are all of you going on the train?"

"Yes, Will we be able to be in the same car?"

How many are in the group?"

"Twenty-one, sir."

"Just enough room, there are twenty-four seats."

"May we board?"

"Please do, I plan to have this train on schedule."

Sidney found Georg and Karl. "We will all fit in one car. We can board now."

Maria, with Joy and David, boarded with the other ladies. Georg had told her to stay in the middle. Stefan and Phillip would have seats in the very back; Max, Karl and Stephanie would be near the front. The children were grouped together around Georg and Maria. Sidney boarded last and sat with Max.

Everyone had something to do. The manager of the lodge had given the children decks of cards. Brigitta had a book; Friedrich had brought his pharmacy text from school. The ladies had their needlework. Maria was reading to Joy and David but soon they got sleepy and took a nap.

She and Georg had an opportunity to talk. Maria asked, "What will the ship be like?"

"It's a refurbished cargo ship. The cabins were added; that's lucky for us because several are big enough for four people. One cabin has an adjoining room, perfect for Joy and David."

"That will be wonderful, we can have some privacy." She squeezed Georg's arm and he gave her a wink.

"Maria, you should try and sleep, I know you didn't sleep well last night." She didn't disagree, put her head against his shoulder and soon was sound asleep.

Georg was glad she could sleep. He just rested and had a little talk with God; thanking Him for their safety.

The trip to Calais only took five hours. There were two stops. Since their car was full, the conductor directed everyone boarding to the others. The second stop woke Maria and the little ones; all had to use the bathroom. Georg enlisted Liesl to help him with Joy and David.

Frau Schmidt and Frau Katia had the basket of food. Frau Schmidt tapped Georg on the shoulder. "Georg, do you think anyone wants something to eat?"

"Probably, let me take the basket around, first select something for yourselves." There was more than enough for everyone; the pastries were everyone's favorite.

"How much further, Papa?" Kurt asked.

Georg looked at his watch. "We should be there in about an hour."

"Tell us about the ferry."

"I don't know exactly. It's probably has at least two levels, maybe three. The top level usually has the most seats. If it isn't raining or too windy that's where we will go. It's not a long trip. Everyone must stay together."

Georg felt the train slow. "Okay everyone, the train is slowing; gather all your things. Stefan and Phillip you get off last and check all the seats as you come down the aisle please."

Sidney was the first one off. There were quite a few people waiting at the station to board. This train was continuing north. As they stepped off Sidney reminded them, "stay together as you move through the crowd."

The group made it into the station to use the facilities. Sidney and Max had learned the directions to the ferry landing; it wasn't far. The next one left in an hour. Georg was anxious; he wanted to get to England. There he knew they would be really safe.

It was hectic getting on the ferry and staying together. There was too much wind to stay on the top deck. They got lucky; on the middle deck were several rows of chairs; enough for everyone.

Stefan and Phillip offered to take Kurt and Friedrich up on top to watch for awhile. Georg looked at Maria, "if they want to, they can." None of the girls wanted to join them; only little David wanted to go.

"David you are not big enough, the wind might blow you into the water. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

Karl heard, "I'm taking David up to watch the ferry leave. Stay with Maria and Joy please."

Karl just smiled, "of course Georg."

They weren't gone long, "too windy Papa, me want back with Mother." Georg heard.

Georg hugged him as he carried him back. Maria was surprised. "Too much wind Maria." David sat on her lap and she held him close. It was a rather rough trip. Even the men and the boys came down from up top.

"I hope the ocean isn't like this." Kurt said looking at his father.

"Our ship will be bigger. It can handle the wind and the waves better."

The ferry docked. "Everyone, stay seated, we don't need to be the first off."

When most of the passengers were off, the group took the stairs down to the dock level, where they walked across the bridge to England. Georg took a deep breath. "What Georg?

"Now I really feel safe." Maria smiled and took his hand. This was the happiest he had been since that day Sidney came with the bad news.


	6. Days in London

Days in London

The hotel would be their home for the next several days. Georg and Maria were in a small suite; it had two bedrooms; one for them and the other for Joy and David. Karl and Stephanie had a similar suite; Christine stayed with them. After everyone found their rooms, they all met for dinner.

Sidney had arranged with the manager for them to use the small personal dining room. It was easier to keep everyone together and to talk. Dinner was over; David and Joy were running around visiting with everyone. Georg and Maria had made sure the doors were latched so they couldn't leave the room.

They both knew they needed some exercise or they might not sleep tonight. Everyone else just talked.

Soon the four ladies announced they were going to bed. "Before you go, breakfast is at eight everyone?" Georg heard yeses or saw affirmative nods.

Maria stayed with the little ones as Georg checked on the other children and gave them instructions. "Do not open the door to anyone without asking who it is. Keep it locked at all times. Any questions? Okay give me a hug and a kiss." He waited to hear them turn the lock. He did the same with the two boys.

By the time Georg returned to Maria she was ready for bed; sitting, drinking a cup of tea that had been left for them. "Are they asleep?'

"Yes, before I even finished their story." He changed quickly and sat with her for a little while.

"There's tea for you Georg."

"I only want you, it's been too long."

She smiled and put her cup down; he reached for her. He touched her face as he did on their honeymoon. His touches always excited her. "You are even more beautiful than our first time together." Neither could wait very long, their hunger for each other took precedence. Georg pushed off her robe and carried her to bed. They were quieter than usual; but their intimacy was not hindered. They stayed close and found sleep took them before either could move. They didn't wake until early the next morning.

"Maria, two things to do today; Sidney and I need to take the bus to the bank and we need to call Eleanor and Harold."

"They will be so surprised."

"Max is suppose to check on some museums to visit; something everyone might like to do."

"Good, we do need to stay busy."

Max had talked with the concierge. There was a children's toy museum just a block away.

Georg and Sidney went off to the bank and everyone else went to the museum. The bank manager took Georg and Sidney to a private room to discuss obtaining their money. He addressed Georg, "I see this money has been here for many years."

"Yes, I inherited it from my first wife's grandfather after he died. I had no need of it before now."

"Are you closing the account?"

"No, I don't believe so. Will I be able to access it from America?"

"Oh, yes, no problem. Even their banks are safe again."

"Just complete your request by filling in the amount you want today."

He turned to Sidney. "Are you doing the same?" He received an affirmative nod.

Alright, wait here. I'll take them to the teller for your money. He returned with a portfolio containing the money they each had requested. The manager counted it in their presence.

"Anything else I can do for you?"

"Would you by chance know where 1020 Cheshire Court is?"

"Yes, it's two blocks up the street on the left."

"Thank you, it's been a pleasure doing business with you."

Out on the street Sidney asked, "Whose address is that?"

"Harold Ebersol's; I thought it might be nearby. I just hope I don't give the man a heart attack when he sees us."

They walked quickly; it was getting close to the lunch hour. The office was on the second floor, the two men took the stairs. The door opened into a small reception area; the woman looked up. "May I help you?"

Georg didn't have time to respond when Harold came out the other door. He froze. "Yes, Harold it's really me."

"Georg, Sidney, I don't believe you're here. Marilyn please bring some drinks for the gentlemen and call Frank and tell him I won't make lunch today."

"Georg, Eleanor and I have been so worried. It was on the news that your villa was taken over by the local Austrian German Party. Tell me what happened."

Georg really wasn't shocked, he had a feeling they got out just in time.

"This good man warned me about a guest he had at the lodge; he learned they wanted to capture me, I knew everyone was in danger. We're all here, twenty-one of us. I can't stay long, Maria will get worried. She does want to see Eleanor."

"Where are you staying?"

"At the Westminster on Hampton Street."

"We'll meet you for dinner."

"They have given us a large room to use for our meals and for the children to play. Our ladies are both going to be surprised."

"See you around six?" Harold nodded.

Georg and Sidney made the return trip on the bus. They found the children playing tag in an enclosed courtyard; they had even allowed David and Joy to play. Maria and Stephanie were watching them. The men were playing pool and the other ladies were in a small sitting room talking.

Everyone went up to their rooms to freshen up for dinner. Sidney waited for Harold and Eleanor. "We haven't told Maria."

"I'm so anxious to see her."

Georg was just as anxious to tell Maria. They had just come down the stairs; he saw them out of the corner of his eyes. He asked her. "Who did you want to see?'

"Eleanor."

"Turn around sweetheart."

She did and the two ladies ran to each other. Hugs and tears took them a minute to talk. "I thought Harold was teasing me. I'm so glad to see you."

Their server had added two chairs to Maria and Georg's table. After greeting and talking with everyone, Georg heard. "Eleanor and I want to go up stairs. Okay?"

"I think there are enough adults to watch Joy and David." He said with a chuckle.

"I know there are, Georg. Come with me Eleanor, we need to talk."

"Maria, you have a glow about you. Are you…before she could complete her sentence.

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm so tired with this baby. Georg wants me to see a doctor before we get on the ship. Do you know someone?"

"Yes, Maria. One of the ladies in the office recently had a baby. I'll make an appointment for you."

"Thank you, I suppose we should go back down."

Eleanor didn't mention anything about the villa. She thought it best for Georg to tell her.

As they walked downstairs, Eleanor commented. "David is really growing. He's going to be tall like Friedrich."

"Yes, I think so too."

The families said goodnight; knowing that Eleanor would see Maria again in a day or two.

Eleanor called and left a message for Maria and Georg. "Dr. Rosenberg, ten o'clock tomorrow."

The rest of the group went sightseeing while they visited the doctor. Eleanor met them at his office.

"Eleanor, what brings you to my office?"

"Not me doctor, my friend Maria von Trapp and her husband Georg."

"Pleased to meet you both; have a seat in my office."

"Now what can I do for you?"

Georg spoke. "Doctor we escaped out of Austria. We had no choice even when Maria told me she was pregnant."

"I see, you have other children?"

"Yes, Georg and I have two others, Joy is seven and David is five. We also have seven children from Georg's first wife who died from scarlet fever."

"Any difference in this pregnancy and the other's Maria?"

"Yes, I seem to be so much more tired and I feel bigger."

"Both of you can come to the exam room, I'm only going to feel your belly and listen for a heartbeat."

Georg waited with the doctor as the nurse helped Maria get ready.

Maria had told him all the information about her cycle. The nurse pulled the sheet down so the doctor could see her belly.

"You are good size Maria. Are you sure about your dates?"

"Yes doctor, I am."

He put this instrument on his head and put the ear pieces in his ears. "This helps me hear the heartbeat better."

Gently he placed the listening device on her belly, moved it a few times; paused once or twice and appeared to be counting. He stepped back. Georg you can help her off the table and come back to my office.

"I think I know why you are more tired and why you are so big."

"Yes doctor. It's a big old boy."

"No Maria, I believe you are going to have twins."

"Twins Georg." Tears ran down her face. "What a surprise! At least now I know why I'm so tired."

"When doctor?"

"By her cycle dates, it should be late March or early April. Will you be settled in America by then?"

"Yes, we will."

"Be sure and find a doctor shortly after you arrive. I wish you safe travel."

"Thank you, doctor." They hurried out to meet Eleanor in the waiting room.

"Eleanor, you won't believe it. I'm having twins."

"That must be why you look so radiant."

"You know, nobody knows, Eleanor. I don't think I will tell the group until we get to America. I don't want everyone to fuss over me. Is that alright Georg?"

"If you think you can, but it will be hard keeping it a secret."

"We'll see how it goes."

Eleanor and Harold joined them for dinner their last night in London. This was the second time Maria had to say goodbye to her; it still wasn't easy. Maria walked to the front door with her.

"Eleanor, I told you this once; I will never forget you. You are the best friend a young woman like me could have."

"Write to me Maria. I want to hear from you often, just as if we could talk in person."

"I'll write as soon as I know our address." The two women barely held back the tears as they said goodbye. Maria stood outside and watched them drive away.

She had been gone awhile; Georg came to look for her. "Are you alright darling?"

"Yes, just sad."

"I know; the others are waiting Sidney and I have lots to tell everyone. He took her hand and walked back to the dining room. David came running up to her. "I missed you."

"David, I wasn't gone that long, I had to say goodbye to Frau Eleanor." He crawled up on her lap after she sat down. She held him close; he made some of Maria's sadness go away. Georg still had not told Maria about the villa. He knew he had to tell her before they got on the ship; she might over hear it from someone else. But first he and Sidney needed to talk with everyone.

Not having a whistle, Georg relied on a human whistle; all good navy men knew how. Putting his two fingers to his mouth everyone soon heard a very shrill sound. Kurt was near him. "You know how to do a 'wolf whistle' Papa?"

"Sure do Kurt, I'm a navy man." The group took the hint and got quiet.

"Attention everyone, tomorrow we leave for America. The ship leaves at two but we can begin to board at noon. Now Sidney will tell you the rest."

"We are only eight blocks from the Port. It should be no more than a twenty minute walk. Please be ready to go and down here at eleven-thirty. Stefan and Phillip please check each room to be sure nothing is left behind. It's easy to forget things; check all the closets and drawers."

Maria was curious. "Georg, neither you nor Sidney have told us where in America we are going."

He smiled and half laughed. "You don't want to live with the Indians, Maria, like the original settlers did?"

Maria knew he was teasing. She laughed back. "Tell us Georg."

By now everyone wanted to know. "Yes, tell us." Georg heard from several in the group including his older children.

"The city of New York waits for us; specifically the Plaza Hotel.

"A hotel," he heard from the ladies and saw the looks between them.

"The Plaza has certain floors that are residential; I'm told several families already live there.

"But Papa, we have very little money." Liesl stated.

"Not any more." Everyone waited for him to explain. "Great-Grandfather Whitehead left most of his money to us. It's been in the London Bank all this time. I withdrew some today. We will be fine for a long time. And Sidney had money there as well."

"Remember breakfast is at eight; have a good night," Sidney concluded.

David was already asleep on her lap; Georg would need to carry him upstairs. Max gave Joy a complementary carry up the stairs as well. With them both sound to sleep Georg and Maria had some time together.

"You know Georg, I think everyone is really looking forward to America, I know I am."

"Me too, sweetheart. Maria I need to share with you something I learned from Harold"

"What Georg, tell me."

"The German Austrian Guard stormed the villa the day after we left. When I saw Harold in his office; he and Eleanor didn't know if we were safe or not; the news didn't say."

Maria had tears in her eyes. "Now I know why Eleanor hugged me so tight. You know Georg, God continues to be with us; He must have work for us to do for Him." Georg didn't need to speak. Maria had said it all. They settled into bed for the closeness they both desired.

At breakfast Georg decided he needed to tell everyone about the villa. His news was greeted by tears from most of the women and comments of thanks for his and Sidney's decision to plan to take them all out of Austria.

"Maria told me that God continues to be with us; He must have work for us to do for Him."

Soon he heard from everyone, "We need to get going, America is waiting."


	7. The ship

The Ship

It seemed like no one could wait to finish their trip to America. Everyone was dressed and packed long before breakfast. Maria and Georg listened to the conversation from their children. Kurt was telling Friedrich, "I still can't believe we are going on a real ship. I have always dreamed about it."

"Yes, me too. America the land of opportunity is waiting for us."

"I can't believe we will live in a hotel." Gretl was telling Marta.

And so it went each child making some comments about their trip. Maria was anticipating it as well; she couldn't wait to tell everyone about the babies.

Now it was time to leave. Stefan and Phillip had done the final check of rooms, they found one sweater being left; findi its owner was Marta. The walk to the dock didn't even take them ten minutes; everyone including Joy and David walked fast. The bridge was just being put in place from the ship to the dock when they arrived. Looking around, neither Georg nor Sidney noticed any other people waiting.

A young man dressed in the uniform of a steward walked across the ship's bridge and spoke to the group. "I am to meet a Sidney Shriver, is one of you him?"

"Yes, I'm Sidney."

"I'm Thomas, the chief steward, I was asked to bring you to the Captain's office before everyone else boards."

Sidney called for Georg to go with him. To the steward he said, "This is Georg von Trapp the other leader of this group."

"Alright, both of you follow me."

Maria asked Karl and Max, "I wonder why the Captain of the ship wants to see them first?"

"Don't worry Maria; I'm sure it's because of our large group. He won't be gone long." Karl picked up David.

"Now you can have a good look at our ship. What do you see David?"

"It's so big Uncle Karl."

"Yes, it needs to be big so we will have a nice sail to America."

"Where is America?"

"It's on the other side of the ocean; the ship will take us there."

Meanwhile, Georg and Sidney reached the Captain's quarters. The door opened and the man at the desk looked up. "Georg, Sidney – what a surprise!"

"James, how are you? How long has it been?"

"Fifteen years at least. Are you traveling with us?"

"Us and nineteen others;" then he shared the story of their escape from Austria.

"Now I remember, the London Times had a short piece about the Austrian German Guard taking over your villa. You had good timing. Come let's get everyone settled."

Maria saw that Georg and Sidney had smiles on their faces, she was relieved. "Maria, come, come." He motioned to her with his hand. "Please meet James; we sailed together many years ago. He's the Captain on the ship." The two exchanged pleasantries.

"I'm going to take you to the theater room so I can meet everyone and talk to them about the ship." And so the large group crossed the bridge for their final leg of their journey to America.

After they were seated in the theater room, Georg heard questions. "Is this really a theater?" Louisa asked.

"Yes, Captain James will tell you about everything."

"I heard your question. We have movies both in the afternoon and evening. We show cartoons, comedies and musicals most of the time. There are other rooms as well; a library, a study room, an art room and a play room. Now that the weather is getting colder, our travelers don't spend as much time on the deck.

Knowing you and Sidney, I'm sure you have it all organized for cabin assignments."

"You're right, James."

Two other stewards had joined Thomas, Captain James introduced them. They were George and Andrew. "Everyone speaks both English and German, they will be able to help you get started to learn English. A snack buffet will be set up in the dining room today between three and four, then dinner will be at seven, just for today otherwise it is six to eight. Now let's go find your cabins."

Georg told them. "We have plenty of time to get settled in our cabins; then everyone should come topside for the departure. One long blast of the horn means fifteen minutes to departure."

All 100 passengers were on the top deck to see the ship put out to sea. Georg held David because he did not want him to get lost in the crowd. Karl and Stephanie stood near Maria and Joy. Joy had become Stephanie's best friend; she held her hand as well as her mother's. Karl picked her up so she could see better once the ship's horn sounded again.

After stopping by the snack buffet, everyone scattered. Georg had decided he would give the older children free run of the ship; except after dinner when they would have family time. After all the three eldest were young adults, Liesl and Friedrich were very responsible; they would keep tract of the others.

The steward assigned to entertainment had so many activities they were never bored. On one occasion, Georg and Karl were off with David and Liesl had taken Joy to an art class. Maria found all the ladies in a room sharing tea and cookies and having a conversation with Andrew in hopes of learning some English. Maria joined them.

After an hour, Andrew excused himself. Maria was now alone with all the ladies.

"Maria."

"Yes, Frau Schmidt."

"You have that look."

"What look?"

"Maria, I believe you have something to tell us."

Maria smiled; quietly she said "I'm pregnant."

"I knew it. Martha said you have that glow. How do you feel?"

"A little tired but otherwise, fine."

"Well, if you need help with Joy and David, just ask. Where are they now?"

"David's with Georg and Karl; Joy is with Liesl at an art class. I never imagined there would be so many things to do on the ship."

They all heard the warning bell for dinner and left to get ready. They were going early tonight; everyone wanted to see the seven o'clock movie.

Maria found Georg in their room; Liesl had just left Joy with him.

"Mother, mother look at my picture; I painted it all by myself. It's lovely, Joy. And David, what did you do."

"I played games with Uncle Karl, Papa and Kurt."

"Did you have fun?"

"Lots"

That night during their private time, "The ladies know Georg. I knew they would suspect it."

"I've been told other ladies know when someone is pregnant, something about a look. Do they know its twins?"

"No, I decided I didn't want to be pampered any more than I know they will."

"Maybe I can do a little pampering."

"You can pamper me all you want, let's start now. Shall we?"

"You know I'll never say no."

They had a wonderful sail. The passengers were very patient with them; all of them tried to help them learn English. Stefan met a man who was an English teacher. He held a class in the movie room every morning at ten. Everyone but Georg and Sidney went – they both spoke enough English to get by – besides someone needed to stay with Joy and David.

They went to the library and read simple stories written in English, like "Run, Jane, Run"

"Mother I can read a book in English," Joy told her when she found them still in the library.

"She really can, Maria."

"Children learn so easily."

With their days so busy; the sixth day of their sail came quickly. Tomorrow afternoon they would arrive in the Port of New York.

Everyone was up early. All the passengers crowded into the dining room at the same time. Everyone was so eager to leave. Bags were packed, rooms were checked and double checked. The warning whistle blew. People started to move topside.

Finally through the thick fog they began to see the shapes of the tall buildings. As before Georg held David so he could see and Karl did the same for Joy. Maria was holding on to Georg's arm. Then as she saw the buildings get closer she leaned into his arm in relief. She tightened her grip, "I never thought I would be so happy to see a bunch of buildings."

"They are wonderful to look at. There's opportunity there I can feel it. We had better go back down and meet up with everyone else."

As soon as the ship was secured to the dock, Captain James went to find Georg and Sidney. "May I speak to you before you leave, in my office?

"James, what is it?"

"It's good news. I've been contacted by the director of Immigration in New York City. It seems news of your escape from Austria was noticed by the State Department. They've granted every one of you full refugee status. You will never have to worry about being sent back. All you need to do is check in every two years, until your waiting time is up and then you will be able to apply for citizenship."

The men looked at each other, "Maria's words are true again."

"What did she say Georg?"

"The God has something for us to do for Him."

"I know where you will be for awhile. I'll find you the next time I'm in Port."

"James thank you for everything, it has been a terrific sail, everyone really enjoyed themselves."

The group was waiting in the theater, bags in hand. Karl, Stefan and Phillip had all of Georg's and Maria's bags with them.

"I have great news. Everyone has full refugee status. You will never be sent back to Austria."

"How, why," Max asked.

"The State Department heard about our escape and granted it. We still need to go through immigration. Is everyone ready?"

"Ready." He heard from everyone.


	8. The Plaza

The Plaza

The group had all been in awe of the New York skyline as they saw it come into view when they docked ; but now they were riding through they city. None of them had ever been to a city this big; Vienna was tiny in comparison.

It wasn't a long ride. Sidney had the papers in his hand. He was to meet a Mr. Sperry. Everyone was walking around looking up; all the buildings were so tall.

"Mother."

"Yes Gretl."

"I never knew they made buildings this tall."

"Your father told me about them, but I agree they are tall."

"Mother."

"Yes Friedrich."

"There's a drug store right here in the hotel; maybe I can work there."

"And Mother."

"Yes Liesl."

"There's a piano here in the lobby. I wonder if people play it. It's beautiful."

Maria heard from every child; a bookstore for Brigitta, a beautiful dress shop for Marta, an art studio for Louisa, and from Kurt, "Mother, there's a model ship exhibit."

"Maria."

"Yes, Georg, what did you find?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all the children have found something to tell me about." She went through the list for him.

He laughed. "Our rooms are ready. We are on the 12th floor."

Kurt looked at him. "That's a lot of stairs Papa."

"Not the stairs Kurt, they are only for an emergency. We'll take the elevator. Remember, Uncle Karl and I told you all about them two days ago."

"Yes, you did, that word is still unfamiliar, I suppose I'll remember it now."

"Alright, the elevator can easily hold seven people. Sidney is already up there with the manager and our keys."

Georg only worried about David. He held on to both of their hands, tight. The car was very smooth. "This is fun Papa. Can we ride it again?"

"David, we will be taking lots of elevator rides."

The doors opened and they stepped out and into their suite.

"Georg, this is beautiful." Their massive suite looked out over Central Park. It had a large family room, a dining table for ten, five bedrooms, three bathrooms and a kitchenette.

Knocks on their door had everyone coming to see their suite. "How is everyone's room?"

"Come see," they heard Sidney say. Frau Schmidt and the ladies had a smaller suite with four single bedrooms, two bathrooms. A sitting room with a small dinette set was placed in front of a large window looking out over the city; a kitchenette was tucked away in the back corner.

Karl, Stephanie and Christine had a smaller suite; it actually had an extra single bedroom. The all male suite was just like the ladies.

Georg knew Maria so well. "I know you would like to pray, there's a church two blocks away."

It was a week day; the church was open until six. They stepped inside and filled the back pews. Some knelt, others sat, it made no difference. They were there to thank God for their safe travel.

The church caretaker was surprised to see such a large group. "Do you need to see a priest?" He asked.

"No, that won't be necessary; we just came to give thanks."

"Do come back."

"We will." Maria told him.

The group headed back to the Plaza. Mr. Sperry had noted their limited English and German accent had a meal prepared for them he thought they would enjoy; German sausage and noodles.

For the next few days the group did everything together, Georg and Sidney still felt responsible for the group. They went together to speak to Mr. Sperry.

"My family and friends need to learn English. Can you help me?"

"Yes, Captain. There is a class for adults that St. Paul's church sponsors."

"Is that the church two blocks up on Central Avenue?"

"Yes."

"Maria and I will walk up there tomorrow."

"Sidney, did you want to see me?"

"After I learn English better, I'd like to offer you my services. You see I ran a lodge for over fifteen years; I actually remodeled it and built it into a thriving business."

"I'll keep that in mind. Sidney, you're English is already better than people who have been here many years. I'll let you know."

The next morning with Liesl and Stephanie watched David and Joy, so Maria and Georg could walk to St. Paul's Church.

"Maria, you know more than I do. Where does one go if they have needs or questions?"

"There should be a rectory with an office." They walked past the church to the house next to it; inside they were greeted by a receptionist.

"My family and friends have just arrived in America. I'm inquiring about your English class."

"Yes sir. We actually have two classes, both teachers are very good. They both recently lost their teaching jobs. One class is in the morning at ten and the other at five. How many are in your group?"

"Nineteen, two are 13 and 15; may they come?"

"Certainly, the room where the classes are held is large enough for all of you. Are you by any chance the large group that came to pray the night before last? Our caretaker told me."

"Yes, we are."

"Would you give me your names; I'd like to tell Father Gabriel that I met you."

"We're Georg and Maria von Trapp. Would you by chance know of a good doctor in this area?"

"Yes, Dr. Bremer, his office is in the Plaza, on the corner of fifth and Central Avenue."

"Thank you, we appreciate your help."

"Hope to see everyone at Mass on Sunday. Here's information on the Church, Mass times and activities."

Once again Georg thanked her. Their walk took them right by the doctor's office.

"I'm surprised I didn't notice it before, we walked right on by."

"Maria, the office is open; let's see if we can make an appointment."

The nurse at the desk looked up. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I need to make an appointment for my wife, she's pregnant."

"Is there any urgency?"

"No, but soon."

"Will Tuesday November 3rd, at two in the afternoon work for both of you?"

"Yes, that will."

"By the way my name is Rose, and you are?" She was looking at Maria.

"Maria von Trapp."

"The card has all our information, call if you need anything before Tuesday."

"Thank you. You are most kind."

"Georg, everything is so convenient, the church and I understand there's a library only a couple blocks away and now the doctor's office."

"That's an advantage to living in the city, especially New York City."

Everyone crowded into their suite after dinner. Georg shared the news about the English classes.

"Georg, Stephanie and I will go at five. We can watch Joy and David for you in the morning."

"And I'm working at the front desk now, from ten to two most days. I will go to the class at five also."

Because of their classes on the ship, they learned very fast. They had made it a rule to only speak English with each other. Even David and Joy were doing well. Maria had made use of the library, finding simple early reader books for them.

This November 12th marked Maria's and Georg's tenth wedding anniversary; as was their custom they celebrated it with everyone. Now it wasn't just a wedding celebration it was a celebration of thanks. It became even more, an announcement; the doctor had told Maria everything was just fine.

"Before everyone leaves, Georg and I have some news."

"News Maria?" Karl asked.

"Yes our family will increase by two in late March or early April."

"Two Maria?" The ladies seemed to say all at the same time.

"Yes, I'm having twins."

Maria could see nothing but smiles from everyone. Then Joy asked, "What are twins, Mother?"

"It means I will have two babies at the same time. I'm going to need your help, Joy."

Excitedly, "I will Mother. I want girls."

"We won't know until they are born, it could be two boys or maybe a boy and a girl. We will all be surprised when they are born."

In one of their recent classes they had read about Thanksgiving. "So the story about the Indians is really true, Papa?"

"Yes, Gretl, Did you think I made it up?"

"No Papa, but how did you know?"

"I read it in a history book."

"Are we going to celebrate?"

"Mr. Sperry tells me the cooks prepare all the traditional foods. Everyone eats in the large restaurant on the first floor. it's closed for the holiday."

There would be no English classes until after the New Year. Everyone was doing so well they doubted they would start again. It wasn't too long until many had gained enough confidence they began to make inquires for employment.


	9. Employment

**A/N** Wages in 1937 were nothing like today. The average yearly earnings were between $1500 and $2000; so 25 cents an hour was a lot of money.

Employment

As Christmas approached it took on new meaning for this extended family. No one was really interested in presents; they wanted employment. The adults knew they could not rely on Georg forever. They soon started to look for opportunities.

Sidney was actually the very first to get employment, but Friedrich was the first of the children; he approached the owner of the pharmacy one afternoon. They had talked before.

"Hi Friedrich, looking for something?"

"No Mr. Barr, do you need any help? Maybe a few hours a week?"

"Yes, Friedrich, the young man who had been working for me is returning to his home. I'll let you start with stocking the shelves with new items. I will pay you 25 cents an hour. You can work eight until noon for now."

"Thank you, Mr. Barr. I'll be here right on time tomorrow morning." He ran to the elevator; he couldn't get there fast enough.

"Mother, I have a job working for Mr. Barr in the pharmacy. I begin tomorrow at eight."

"I can tell you are excited. I'm sure you will do well, and Friedrich your English is really good."

"Thanks, Mother, How are you feeling?"

"Just tired, these babies move a lot, they don't seem to sleep at night." She laughed as she saw him make a funny face.

Georg found Frau Katia in the lobby early one morning when he came in from his walk.

"Mr. Sperry needed a baker. He heard from someone that I loved to bake. The kitchen does most of its baking in the early morning. I talked him into making some Austrian cookies and Apfelstrudel."

"So you will be making Maria's favorite cookies. I'm sure she and the two babies would love some."

"I'll bring her some of the first batch."

"Maria, these are for you."

"Where did you get them?"

"I'm baking for the hotel, in time I'll make all your favorites."

"Thank you, Katia they're wonderful."

Stefan and Phillip were anxious to do something, anything; they were not used to being idle. This particular morning they were in the lobby talking to Sidney as he was getting ready to begin his shift on the front desk. Mr. Sperry walked up. "Gentlemen, I know we have met before, please tell me you names again." They did.

"Stefan, now I will remember, you have the curly hair and Phillip you have no hair." The three of them laughed. "What did you do for Georg?"

Stefan explained, "I was the gardener and Phillip was the grounds keeper. We worked outside almost all year round."

"We have both noticed some of your indoor plants look like they could use a little attention." Phillip offered.

"Yes, the man that attended to them left a month ago and I haven't found anyone to take his place. No one knows anything about plants."

"Mr. Sperry, let us do it."

"I can't pay very much."

"That's okay; we just want to be busy."

"Come up to the roof with me and I'll show you where everything is; and oh by the way please call me Charles."

On the roof was a big shed with large windows, inside were tools, bags of soil and also boxes of ribbon and wreaths. "Charles what's all this?"

"I usually have the planters decorated for Christmas, but I haven't had time to do it this year."

"Don't you worry, Charles, Phillip and I will have everything looking like Christmas in a day or two."

"I can only pay you each for four hours a day, I know that isn't much, we'll see how many guests come for the holidays, maybe I will be able to pay you more."

"That's fine." The two men went right to work.

As they were finding everything in the shed they needed to take with them, it occurred to Stefan that the shed would make an excellent greenhouse. He decided he needed to talk with Karl and get some construction advice.

In the meantime, Stefan and Phillip had the outside planters and all the ones in the lobby decorated for Christmas. They even had enough time to fix the ones by the elevators on each floor. Charles remarked to them. "Men these plants have never looked to good, thank you."

Louisa often went to the lobby and sat on one of the benches sketching. Anything that interested her; today it was a statue of a small child holding a puppy.

Mr. Sperry noticed her and spoke to Sidney. "Louisa draws quite well."

"Yes, you should see some of her work. She did a drawing of Maria in her wedding gown. You should ask to see it."

"Do you think Georg would let her draw for me?"

"Ask him."

The next time he saw him, he spoke. "Georg, I saw your daughter Louisa sketching today. Do you think she would work for me?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Last year we had a man do caulk portraits in the lobby."

"I'll ask her at dinner."

"Louisa, "

"Yes, Papa."

"Mr. Sperry saw you sketching today, he wondered if you did caulk portraits."

"I did a few in my last art class. I would need materials, Papa."

"We will talk to him in the morning."

In a day, Louisa had her supplies. Her easel was set up near the front desk. The desk clerk would collect the money. They would cost twenty-five cents; Louisa would keep twenty cents; the other five would go to more supplies.

Brigitta frequented the bookstore in the Plaza. She became friends with the young woman who managed the store, Charlotte, who was only slightly older than herself.

"Charlotte, after I graduated from secondary school I was writing reviews for a Children's Literary Journal in Salzburg. One day Felix Salter came by and found me at the bookstore. He had read my reviews; he thought they were really good."

"I can't believe you met him. I just love his Bambi stories."

"Brigitta you know there is a The New York Times Book Review Magazine that includes a section for reviews of children's and young adult books. I'm sure you could write reviews for them. I know the editor. Would you like to meet him?"

"Oh yes, Charlotte."

"He usually comes by on Thursdays to see all the new arrivals; I'll talk to him then."

Thursday was just two days away. Brigitta gathered all the samples of her writing she had brought with her and packaged them neatly to show him.

The editor, Keith Sampson read Brigitta's writings. He was really excited. "Brigitta these are very good. How long have you been writing?"

"I really started when I first wrote book reports when I was nine. The teachers always told my parents how good they were. When I turned thirteen I wrote for the Youth Literary Magazine in Salzburg."

"I understand you also had the opportunity to meet Felix Salter of Bambi fame."

"Yes, it was a great honor; he surprised me when he told me how much he enjoyed my reviews."

"Would you like to work for me?"

"Yes, but I would like to talk my parents first."

"I'd like to meet them. I'll be back this way on Monday; we could have lunch at the Plaza Café."

"I'm sure that would be fine. I do need to tell you my mother is expecting twins, she's getting pretty big." She laughed.

"Here's my card Brigitta, have your father call if anything changes."

"Thank you, Mr. Sampson."

Brigitta found her parents sitting together talking when she returned to their suite. They spoke first, "Brigitta you seem happy, your meeting went well?"

"Yes, he wants us to have lunch with him on Monday; he wants me to write reviews for the paper's Book Review Magazine; it has a separate children and young adult section. I told him you were expecting twins. He gave me his card Papa in case anything happens and we can't make it."

"Brigitta, you didn't really tell him, did you?"

"Yes, Mother, don't worry, he's married with three small children. He understood."

"I guess he did need a warning, after all I am getting very big." Maria rubbed her belly and all three of them had a good laugh.

Georg and Maria met Mr. Sampson and found him to be most friendly. Brigitta began that day to read a new book; it was the publisher's copy that was always delivered to the store several weeks before the book was released. The review was always included in an advertisement about the book's release. Brigitta would be paid fifty cents for each one.

Charlotte also had her come to the book store when the book was released and talk with the customers. She was paid twenty-five cents an hour and five cents for each book sold.

Kurt had spotted the model ship exhibit when they first walked into the Plaza, what he didn't know was that kits were available for purchase. The large toy store downtown had made the display; they would take orders from guests at the hotel and deliver them before they checked out.

The young man working at the display was Henry Schwarz, the grandson of the main store's owner. He spoke to Kurt one day. "I've seen you looking at the models before. Do you own any?"

"I did but I gave them to the boys at the orphanage. I was only able to bring one with me when we left Austria."

The young men talked daily. Henry mentioned to his grandfather that he had met a young man who liked to put models together. Alfred Schwarz made a special trip to the Plaza to meet Kurt. "Henry, where does this young man live?"

"Right here in the Plaza, Grandfather."

Alfred went over to the registration desk to inquire. "I'm looking for a young man named Kurt, who lives here in the Plaza. Would you know where I could find him?"

Sidney smiled. "Yes sir I do. May I ask your name?"

"I'm Alfred Schwarz, owner of the toy store that sponsors the model ship display."

"You must be Henry's grandfather; Kurt has mentioned you during dinner."

"You know him well?"

"Yes, he's the son a close friends of mine. Do you want to talk to them?"

"Yes, please"

Sidney picked up the phone. "Mabel, connect me to suite 1210, please."

"Maria, I didn't expect you to answer. Everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm just resting, the phone is right here on the table.

"I have someone to see Kurt. Is he there?"

"Maria, who called?" Georg asked as he came into the bedroom.

"Sidney, he has someone who wants to talk to Kurt."

"Let me have the phone."

"Sidney, who wants to see Kurt?"

"Mr. Schwarz, owner of the model display, Henry's grandfather."

"We'll be right down."

"Kurt, Henry's grandfather is here to see you."

"Really, Papa"

"Yes"

On the elevator, Georg asked. "What do you think he wants?"

"I really don't know."

Sidney was carrying on a conversation with Alfred. He saw Kurt and Georg. "Alfred I want you to meet my good friend Georg von Trapp and his son Kurt."

Alfred extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you." Then Georg's name registered. "That's Captain von Trapp, the highly decorated submarine commander from World War One.

Georg just smiled in acknowledgement. "This is my son Kurt."

"Yes, Kurt, I understand you like to build models."

"Yes, sir, I do."

"I have a proposal for you Is there some place we can talk?"

They took a few steps to a private sitting area. "Would you like to build models for my toy store?"

Kurt's eyes got big, but before he could speak, Alfred continued. "You would come downtown to the main store. You would sit and put them together so customers could watch you. I would pay you twenty-five cents an hour plus five cents for every model kit that is sold."

Kurt looked to his Papa. "I'm sure Kurt would like to also talk to his mother before he gives you an answer."

"That's fine, here's my card, just call with your decision."

"Thank you sir, I will decide soon."

Sidney was off duty. They all rode the elevator together. "Looks like Kurt has a job, Sidney."

"Working at the toy store, Kurt?"

Kurt just smiled back at him.

Later, "Mother, Henry's grandfather wants me to work for him."

"Doing what Kurt?"

"Putting models together at his toy store downtown."

His mother's smile told him she approved.

Kurt could easily walk the few blocks to the store; it proved to be very profitable both for Kurt and the store.

Stefan and Phillip ate most of their meals with Sidney and Max when he was home, but tonight Stephanie had invited them to have dinner in their suite.

"Karl, I've wanted to talk to you."

"About what Stefan?"

Making a greenhouse, Stefan went on to explain about the shed on the roof.

"Let's look at it together in the morning."

"You're right Stefan; this would be easy to do. Did you notice those windows piled up on the side? We could tear out some of the roof and placed them right in between the joists."

After consulting with Charles who gave his okay, the men went to work. In just two weeks they had a functioning greenhouse. Katia had told the cooks about it and asked which herbs they wanted to grow first.

Soon mint, rosemary, bay leaf tree, savory, and oregano were growing in large quantities. The cooks were amazed that they had so much; they searched their cookbooks for recipes that took advantage of them. Both hotel guests and patrons at the restaurants marveled at the new flavors in their food.

Stefan and Phillip didn't stop there, strawberry plants were started in the greenhouse to be transferred to pots when spring arrived. The men also wanted to make a rooftop garden.

Again they enlisted Karl to help them design and plan it. Charles gave his approval. There were always men and boys looking for work; even though the pay wasn't much, they had enough help to complete the garden in two weeks time. The government encouraged "Victory Gardens" as they were called; seeds were in ample supply.


	10. Christmas at the Plaza

Christmas at the Plaza

Maria was almost into her sixth month; carrying twins made her feel like the Virgin Mary did that first Christmas. It was almost Advent when she began to plan for it; she wanted to keep the tradition of the Advent Wreath. The previous Sunday at church it had been announced that the Christmas Market would be open next Saturday.

Brigitta, Marta and Gretl walked with Maria the two blocks to the church. "Mother this reminds me of the Christkindl markets in Salzburg," Marta remarked. But instead of Austrian smells of gingerbread and orangey spicy fruit wine, they smelled chestnuts roasting and cinnamon glazed almonds.

"Mother."

"Yes, Brigitta"

"I know we are shopping for an Advent Wreath, but look over here at the manger sets. Do you think we could buy a small one?"

"I don't see why not: I may not have enough money with me but we could always get it later."

A small wreath was selected, it could sit on the dining table, and in the middle would be the Christ candle.

The man at the market knew Maria. "Mrs. Maria, I saw you looking at the manger sets. Do you have a favorite?"

"Yes, Brigitta picked it out. The small one with the angel on the roof of the barn"

"With your wreath, that will be one dollar."

"Mr. Peter, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Maria paid him and he packaged them up so she could easily carry them. "Now, remember the manger set is a surprise for Joy and David."

"Yes Mother, we can keep surprises."

What Maria didn't know was that Georg, Karl and Stephanie were planning a Christmas Eve surprise for her.

The next day Maria put the wreath in the center of the table and placed the red Christ candle in the center. Georg saw her, "So Maria you're not climbing on any ladders this year?"

"No, Georg, darling," after smoothing her belly, she added. "These babies don't like heights."

They laughed together. "Christmas in America, Maria. Everyone seems very happy."

"Yes they do."

Max wasn't a church goer, but he did see the information Maria had brought home from the church. The Julliard School and the church co-sponsored a lot of musical performances. The church had a beautiful hall just for music. Max obtained the name of the contact at the school from Karen in the church's office.

After meeting with Mr. Sullivan, Max arranged for various choral groups to come sing Christmas music at the Plaza, usually during the lunch hour on week days and all afternoon on Saturday.

Mr. Sperry had heard Liesl playing the piano late one afternoon and had asked her to play during the lunch hour as well. It was one of those days that Max and Mr. Sullivan happened to be visiting the Plaza.

"Max, who is the young lady playing? Do you know?"

"Oh yes Thomas, her name in Liesl von Trapp the oldest daughter of my good friends Maria and Georg."

"Would you introduce me?"

"Of course, Liesl….."

"Uncle Max, I didn't see you."

"I want you to meet Mr. Sullivan from the Julliard School. He thinks you are very good."

Liesl stood to acknowledge him. "Thank you, sir"

"How long have you been playing?"

"I started when I was seven, but then I didn't play for several years after my mama died. I started practicing again about eight years ago."

"I could use a pianist for my small choral groups, would you be interested?"

"Yes, but I'd like to talk to my parents first."

"Certainly, it wouldn't be until the New Year."

Later Liesl and Max talked with Georg and Maria. "Georg, I'll be with her. There's also a young woman who travels with them, she makes sure they are all dressed correctly and helps the girls with their hair."

"Liesl, you're a young adult now, the decision is yours to make. I think it is a wonderful opportunity." Her mother told her.

"Yes, Liesl, it is your decision." her father affirmed.

"Before I give Mr. Sullivan an answer, I want to pray about it. Is that alright Uncle Max?"

"That's fine, afterall the New Year is a month away."

Liesl did pray about it, but she also spoke to her mother again. "Mother, if I work for Mr. Sullivan I won't be around as much to help you with the babies."

"Liesl dear, there are so many people to help me, don't you worry. Have you made your decision?"

"Yes Mother, I'll tell Mr. Sullivan tomorrow."

The closer it got to Christmas Eve the harder it was for Georg to keep his secret. But he managed.

They all attended the early children's Mass; walking home the entire group couldn't stop singing. In fact they stayed in the lobby and stood around the tall Christmas tree and sang.

Finally, Georg took Maria's arm and escorted her to the elevator, not to the 12th floor but to the very top. Maria wasn't paying attention and she stepped out with everyone else.

"Georg, where are we?"

He didn't answer her, instead he rang a little bell and opened the door nearby."Merry Christmas everyone," the greeting was echoed by the others. Inside was a beautifully decorated tree with many presents surrounding it base.

"Georg, it's beautiful. Did you decorate it?"

"No darling, Christkindl did." She smiled. All the presents were there, Liesl knew where she kept them, even Maria's present for Georg was there. And there was the manager set; Joy saw it. "Mother look over here, isn't it beautiful."

"It most certainly is." She smiled at Joy.

Joy and David opened all theirs first and then the adults. The gifts weren't elaborate but were things everyone needed. The family joined other residents for a late night buffet in the Top of the Plaza party room.

Joy and David were exhausted and fell asleep as soon as they got in bed. "Just think, Georg, next year we will have two babies to experience the joy of Christmas."

The two retired to their room, Maria was very tired. She had to get some sleep, tomorrow was Joy's ninth birthday.

Joy's party was attended by all the same people plus the families of the two other children who also lived at the Plaza.

Katia baked a special cake for her and the Plaza supplied the ice cream.

"Papa, Mother thank you, thank you, I love you." She ran over to each and gave them big hugs.

"We love you Joy," her father told her. "Remember after the New Year comes you will start school with Mrs. Christine."

"Yes, I know, with Paul and Sarah too."

It took Joy a while to get ready for bed; she kept looking at all her presents. Finally Maria said, "Joy they will all be here when you wake up in the morning, it's bedtime." Joy said her prayers and was asleep almost before Maria closed her door.

Georg was waiting for her in their bedroom. "She's growing up way to fast Maria."

"I know, but soon we will have two more babies to enjoy."

"Yes, but now I'll enjoy you."

"Hummmn, please do."


	11. The New Year

The New Year

Maria and the ladies had no intention of joining the crowd in Times Square at midnight. In fact they didn't even know if they could stay awake to hear it on the radio.

All the men, plus Friedrich and Kurt ventured out. After eleven, the group began to walk the eight blocks to Times Square. The men had a drink at the famous Oak Wood lounge. Georg even allowed Friedrich and Kurt to have a small glass of spirits. Neither really liked it and passed it off to Stefan and Phillip to finish.

The ladies were all making their way to their rooms when the men arrived home. "How was it Georg?"

"Rather rowdy; I doubt I'll ever go again."

"We heard the band play Auld Lang Syne before we turned the radio off."

"We heard it after we started our walk back." Everyone said good night. Maria and Georg checked on Joy and David. They wanted to be sure the fireworks hadn't woke them.

"Now my sweet wife, you need the first kiss of 1938."

"I hope I get more than a kiss."

"You will Maria, but first I'll start with a kiss."

"Happy New Year Georg"

"Same to you sweetheart." Georg held her close, then he released her. "You know Maria soon there's going to be a rather large protrusion obstructing our closeness."

"Yes, I know. You realize I have a doctor's appointment on Monday."

"I do. Is everything alright?"

"I think so."

Maria finally got her kiss and the intimacy they both desired.

The following Monday, "Dr. Bremer do they sound good?"

"Yes, Maria, come to the office, I'll get Georg."

"Now what hospital do you want to use for the delivery?"

"Hospital, Dr. Bremer, why?"

"Most mothers in America deliver in a hospital, besides you are having twins."

Maria looked at Georg, panicked. "I don't like it. I'm not sick, hospitals are for the ill. Can't we think of somewhere other than a hospital? I want Georg by my side just like with Joy and David."

Dr. Bremer was a middle-aged man, he understood; he had delivered babies in their homes before, but not in a hotel room.

"Maria, there is a birthing house near City Hospital, you could go there."

"Just so Georg can be with me."

"I'll make all the arrangements. You can stop by and talk to the nurses who help there any time next week. Here's the address."

"Thank you, Dr. Bremer."

"You know Maria; it would have been rather difficult to deliver in a hotel room."

"I suppose you're right."

The next week they visited the birthing house. It was an old home; nicely decorated, each room was private and looked like a bedroom. The staff was professional but welcoming.

"I think that will be just fine. Georg, I still can't believe David is going to be seven."

"Yes, it seems like just yesterday Dr. Greenburg ran up the stairs of the villa and found you almost ready to deliver."

"Wouldn't it be nice if these babies came that quick?"

"Not too quick Maria; we do need to get to the birthing house."

"I know, but I hope it isn't an all day affair."

Georg and Maria still had two children who needed to complete secondary school, Marta and Gretl. Father Gabriel had encouraged them to enroll the girls in St. Paul's Church School. The girls were both apprehensive, but Father Gabriel assured them the teachers would understand. Classes resumed the second week of January.

They all walked to the school to meet the teachers. Father Mike and Sister Anna greeted them. "Marta and Gretl, am I right girls?" They both smiled that she knew their names.

Then turning to Georg and Maria, "We only have a few students in the upper grades, so we teach them all together. Father Mike teaches math and science and I'm in charge of reading, English and history. I see you brought their last report cards with you.

"Yes, it was one of the things I brought from Austria." Maria told them.

"Marta, Gretl, I will assign a student to each of you, believe it or not, we actually have two who also speak German. But you should try to always speak in English first, if you get stuck then put in the German words. Okay girls?" They smiled.

"Paper and pencils are the only things you need on the first day." Father Mike added.

Only Georg walked the girls to school the first day, Maria was already limited in her walking. After a couple of days the girls walked by themselves, it was only two short blocks from the Plaza. Georg could actually watch them and usually waited to see them go inside.

Their English speech improved rapidly, although reading took a while longer; they each used the German-English dictionary frequently.

With the girls in school Maria could concentrate on David's birthday party.

The first of February was fast approaching; luckily Maria had a lot of help planning David's party. Georg and Frau Schmidt did all the shopping; Maria had asked Charles if he had a copy of the Sears Catalog. Maria looked through it to give Georg ideas for his gifts. He found many similar items at the large department store and of course the toy store.

David was so excited the day of his party, he kept asking, "Is it time Mother?'

"Soon David soon."

Joy and Gretl planned the games; Katia made another special cake and the Plaza once again supplied the ice cream.

His presents included; a large Tinker Toy set, books of all kinds and games.

Uncle Karl promised to take him to the zoo when the weather got warmer.

When Maria saw Dr. Bremer again he recommended she spend a large part of the day lying down or sitting with her feet up on a stool. And absolutely no walking any distance.

Dr. Bremer told her that after the first of March she could have the babies at anytime. "Georg, never leave her alone."

"No problem, there are always people around."

"Just be sure they are where they can hear her call if she feels things happening."

Maria was basically on bedrest; she could eat with the family but the remainder of her days were spent in bed. David and Joy would get in bed with her for storytime.

It was March 20th. "Georg, wake up." Maria nudged his arm.

"I'm awake, what is it?"

"You need to call a cab, it's time."

He didn't question her; he called down to the desk. Sidney was working the early morning shift, he recognized Georg's voice. "What is it Georg?"

"Call a cab Sidney, I'm bringing Maria down."

Georg woke Liesl and Louisa. "I'm taking your mother to the birthing house. You know what to do?'

"Yes, Papa we do." They got up to give Maria a kiss before she left.

Maria didn't say too much riding in the cab but she knew things were happening fast. Thankfully, the traffic wasn't bad, they made it there quickly. "Mam, good luck," the driver said as he helped Georg walk with her to the door. Georg reached into his pocket for the money to pay him. He heard. "No payment sir, rides to the birthing house are always free." Georg smiled and rushed Maria inside.

"Maria, is it time?' Sylvia asked.

"Yes, is Dr. Bremer here?"

"He'll be here soon; he doesn't live very far away. Let's get you to your room."

"Sylvia, I know it's been seven years but it's just like it was when David was born."

She helped Maria undress and get into bed, then she examined her, "Try not to push Maria, let me get Georg."

"Georg, help her not to push."

"I'll try." He answered. Then she heard, "breathe Maria, breathe."

Dr. Bremer barely had time to change his clothes. "Okay Maria slow pushes. I see head, get a breath Maria." Maria was pushing with all her might. "Breathe breathe, I have the first one. Are you ready? It's a girl, Maria." Soon the room was filled with a baby's cry; Sylvia took the baby to the warmer.

Georg and Maria barely got a look at her when they heard. "The next one is coming. I know you're tired, only a few more pushes. Breathe Maria, now one last push should do it."

This one came out quickly. "Georg you have yourself another boy; he seems to be the bigger of the two." His cry was louder than that of his sisters.

Shortly the nurse had the little girl wrapped for Maria. Quickly the second nurse Amy had the baby boy wrapped and put him into Georg's waiting arms.

Each looked down at the baby in their arms, seemingly catching their breaths. Then Georg spoke, almost chuckling, "Maria were you trying to imitate your mother?"

She laughed back. "No darling, I still can't believe they're here, looking down at her bundle and over to Georg's."

"You said you didn't want it to be an all day affair. You got your wish."

She smiled as she patted the place next to her. "Come sit Georg, I want to look at my son."

Carefully he sat beside her. "Should we get a good look?'

"I think we should." Carefully Georg pulled the blanket away from him.

"He reminds me of David, almost as large, he's so perfect Georg."

"Now let me see my daughter." Maria removed the blanket from around her, revealing a smaller baby but just as perfect.

"Maria, she's beautiful, just like you darling." Now reaching for her face, they kissed that all important kiss and spoke their favorite words, almost simultaneously, "I love you."

Georg stepped out while they tended to Maria and the babies. He took this time to call the Plaza. Sidney answered. He heard Georg's happy voice. "Don't tell me she had them already Georg. You just got there."

"Yes, I know Sidney; we have a girl and a boy, everyone is fine, Maria and both babies. Please let them all know, they can come here anytime."

That's just what he did. He found everyone in Georg's suite; they looked up when he entered with a broad smile on his face.

"Don't tell me she had them already," he heard from Frau Schmidt. He continued to smile.

"You can go visit anytime." Quickly the group got ready and started their brisk walk to the birthing house. David got a "piggy-back" ride from Karl.

"You have company," Sylvia announced as she first let all the children in the room. Joy and David both starred at the bundle each parent held.

"Children, I have Joanna Grace."

"And I have Mathew Georg."

"I can't believe you had them so quickly."

"Me neither Liesl, when I woke up I knew I had to get here as soon as we could."

Everyone had a chance to look at the babies and then went home. Maria would go home later that afternoon. Everything was ready, two cradles, double stack of diapers and lots of blankets.

The babies had the best temperament and of course there was no lack of people to hold them.

A/N: If you don't know, Maria was born on a train.


	12. Franz's story

Franz's story

Eleanor had just received the letter from Georg telling them Maria had the babies. She wanted to send a gift. Today she found herself at a central London Department store. She was stepping through the open door right into a tall man whom she recognized immediately.

"Franz!" The man looked to see who had just spoke his name. He didn't know anyone in London.

"Baroness Ebersol, I don't believe it!"

"Franz, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Everyone has been worried about you."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, even Georg and Maria."

"Where are they? Are they safe?"

"Yes, Franz, safe in America"

"How are they?"

"Fine, Maria had twins a few weeks ago."

"Twins"

"A girl and a boy, I'm here to buy gifts for them."

"Baroness, I can't tell you how happy that makes me."

"May I tell them I spoke to you?"

"Oh yes, may I write to them?"

"Of course, Plaza Hotel, New York City, USA is all you need."

"I will, thank you Baroness."

Franz wasted no time composing a letter to Georg, Maria and everyone.

The letter

I'm certain that by now you have learned that I met Baroness Ebersol at a department store in downtown London, where I work as a doorman. You can not believe my happiness in knowing that you made it safely out of Austria and are happily in America. Twin babies, Maria; how wonderful for you and also you Georg, another boy.

I want to tell you, Georg, I now understand your position against Hitler and Germany. Two days before I left, I was at a Party meeting and heard a conversation that was not meant for my ears. Under threat of death, they were going to compel me to report to them everything you were doing. It was at that moment I realized the Party wasn't worth it and so I decided to leave.

I packed a travel bag with only one change of clothing plus my suit along with a small amount of food; everything else I had taken and left at the door of the church in the dark of night.

I left around three in the morning. I went out the back gate to the train station. I was going to take the train but I saw members of the Party board so I hid. I knew Stefan and Phillip would be preparing to make their deliveries, so I began to walk along the train tracts until I got into town. There I hid in a couple of vacant alleys.

Maria, please forgive me, I then hid in the Abbey guest house. I was able to quickly hold the door from closing shut after a family had entered. I waited to be sure they had walked away before going inside. I found the stairs to the cellar, where I hid near the coal bin.

Shortly before daybreak, I exited through the coal door to the street. I walked towards the mountains. I hitched a ride on the back of a couple of trucks. After I got into the mountains I found a couple of farmers who let me ride on the back of their horse drawn carts.

The closer I got to Switzerland I became worried about the Party guards who might be at the border. I was right. I had to walk several miles to get away from them, finally crossing at an unguarded spot. My experience as a foot soldier had given me a good sense of direction.

By this time I was very tired and staggering a bit but I continued to walk. A farmer found me collapsed along the side of the road. He was very kind and gave me food and drink. I took a chance and asked, "Where am I?" I was never so happy to hear the word Switzerland.

I rode into town on his wagon; resting until the next day at daybreak, I began my travel to the coast of France; walking part of the way, catching rides from the locals sometimes. I never knew a body of water could look so wonderful. I had money for the ferry with only a few coins remaining. While on the ferry I found a private spot to change into my suit.

I asked direction to a tourist destination and was directed to a shopping area. I got lucky. At the first shop I spoke to the man at the desk. I had noticed the shop did not have a doorman. I asked, "May I open the door for your customers, I ask only for a place sleep." The man reminded me of Sidney, Georg. He was so kind.

Well, you know the rest, I'm sure Baroness Ebersol has written to you about our meeting. My English is improving everyday. I've met some very nice people. And, Maria, I started to go to church, the English Church, I find it most comforting.

Please write; notes from the children would be greatly appreciated.

With love, Franz

Georg choked up a few times as he read the letter. "Well, children I think you should all write a few lines to include with the one your mother and I will write. I know everyone is just as happy as we are to know that he is alive and well."

Correspondence between Franz and the extended family was fluid and often, they constantly asked him to think about coming to America.


	13. Spring time

Spring time

The roof top garden was doing very well. The first strawberries were harvested the second week of May; the Plaza celebrated by having a huge Strawberry Festival. Everyone participated; it drew large crowds to the Plaza. Max had choral groups singing all day long. Everyone profited, Louisa and her art, Brigitta and the bookstore, even the pharmacy store. But Stefan and Phillip longed for a real plot of land.

Sidney was also growing tired of city life; yes, it had been wonderful at first. Actually it was almost like living a life of luxury. But that wasn't what Sidney desired, he missed the mountains.

The twins were growing, almost too much. Maria had wanted to give them the benefit of as much breast milk as she could. At first it was easy, then Mathew especially started to need more. Katia and Martha came to the rescue. They took turns making bottles of milk every afternoon; evaporated milk and sugar syrup. Joanna was small but feisty; she made herself known; Mathew seemed to eat and sleep and then eat some more. Frau Schmidt was always with Maria and the babies during the day.

With the family settled after the birth of the twins, Georg began to think about the future. Just like Sidney, the Plaza had been just what they needed in the beginning, but now he longed for his own place.

Georg had just come in from his early morning walk; Sidney was getting off the elevator to begin work at the desk. It seemed both had the same thought. "It sure isn't like the mountains, is it Sidney?"

"No, Georg it's not. I have aspirations of running a lodge again, I do miss it."

"Sidney let's buy a newspaper and check on property for sale; come by after you're finished working."

"Good idea, Georg, I'll see you after ten."

There were mountains all around New York City; the northern part of New York State, in Connecticut and of course further north into Vermont; but also south into the northwest part of New Jersey and then further south into Pennsylvania and West Virginia. They had a lot of choices.

Sidney had stopped at the bakery and brought some of Maria's favorite cookies before he came up to the suite.

"Just for you Maria, I know how you enjoyed them while you were pregnant; it's a shame the twins can't have any." She laughed as she thanked him.

Georg and Sidney spread the newspaper out on the dining room table. Most of the ads were for properties in upstate New York. "I would really like to be closer to the city, I have a feeling Marta and Brigitta may eventually return and I don't want to be far away."

The following Sunday they found the most interesting property yet: _Total package Lodge, in Brighton Connecticut, all season activities, snow, water and a dinner theater_, all for a very reasonable price.

"Georg, this sounds promising, I think we should inquire." Together they composed a letter asking for more information and photos of the property. It went in the mail the very next day.

The following week they received a reply; thanking them for their interest and giving them more details about the lodge and all the property. The pictures were all spread out on the dining room table. The owner had sent photos showing the place in all seasons. "Maria come look."

"This place is gorgeous, Georg. Does it cost a lot?"

"His asking price isn't bad, but we may be able to negotiate a better price. I think Sidney and I should visit soon."

All the arrangements were made, the owner Jacob Kellermann had been contacted; Charles had given Sidney the time off. The train left at nine and would have them into Brighton around noon.

The Lodge was within walking distance from the train station. Jacob Kellermann was waiting for them; he had just walked out on his porch when he saw them approach.

"Mr. von Trapp, Mr. Shriver, I'm so glad to see you." They recognized his definite German accent. The men shook hands. "Please, I'm Georg and this is Sidney."

"Alright, I'm Jacob. Come you're just in time for lunch. My daughter Rebecca just finished making a pot of stew." The men sat a table overlooking a canyon.

"Jacob, why are you selling?" Georg asked.

"I had no sons; I'm getting too old to do all the work."

"Why are you interested?"

"Jacob, we come from Austria. I was a decorated submarine commander. The Germans wanted me in their Navy. My family and several others escaped just shortly before my villa was stormed by the Austrian German Guard. We've been living in the Plaza hotel in New York City; it's time to find a real home."

"I owned a lodge in the mountains just north of Salzburg; I'm anxious to get back to the mountains. We are very interested in your property. Could we take a walk?"

"Most definitely, let's go."

"The ski lift is operated by a private company; they set their own prices and of course maintain the equipment. They have assured me they will work with the new owner."

Nothing was in need of massive repair, just some maintenance work. "Jacob, is your price negotiable?"

"Of course, do you have a counter offer?"

"Georg and I need to discuss everything; we will be in touch soon."

"That's fine; bring your families up, one night free of charge."

"Thanks for the offer; we'll let you know soon."

The men spent the entire ride back to the city discussing the property. Maria asked the first question. "Well how was it?"

"Beautiful, sweetheart, just like your mountain."

"Really!"

"Yes Maria just like the lodge too. The owner, Jacob, wants everyone to come spend the night, free of charge. It would only cost us train fare."

"The babies too, Georg?"

"There are cribs, Maria."

Everyone, including Max, was excited. The trip was planned for a Friday. They would returne the next afternoon on the late train. There was no shortage of people to hold the babies; in fact neither Georg nor Maria held them at all on the train.

The further north they got, Maria could begin to see the mountains. "Georg, it's beautiful up here."

"Wait until you see the lodge, it's a lot like Sidney's in the Unterberg mountain."

The large group exited the train and began the short walk to the Lodge. "Papa"

"Yes Joy."

"I like it here, it's pretty."

"I'm glad you think so, would you like to live here?"

"Yes, yes, Papa."

Jacob met them. "Let's go to the theater where we can all sit and be comfortable."

With introductions out of the way, Jacob started to answer their questions; being in the theater prompted question from both Max and Liesl. "How often do you have productions?"

"All most all year, we have a break right now, to do some upkeep on the stage."

"Who does your booking?" Max asked.

"My daughter, Rebecca, you will meet her when we eat. Let's take a walk and I'll show you everything."

Everything they saw brought rave reviews from the group. They returned from their walk, Joy spotted a dog. "May I pet him Mr. Jacob?"

"Yes, his name is Charlie."

"Hi Charlie.," she said as she patted the top of his head. Soon David was giving him a big hug.

The group separated for a while and went to explore the property. Sidney and Georg had decided on a counter offer and if Jacob agreed they would purchase the property. They entered Jacob's private office; the three men shook hands on the deal. Pending completion of all legalities, they lodge belonged to Georg and Sidney.

They returned home to the Plaza anxious to move. There were some repairs that needed to be made before the weather turned cold.

Georg and Sidney spoke with Charles and told him the news. "I knew you would leave some day."

"I don't know for sure Charles, it is possible that two or three of the older children might return to the city; the lodge may not be where they want to live. Maria and I both know that, it will be hard letting go, but many parents do it."

"Yes, I know. I went through that with my two daughters, neither liked the hotel business."

The families didn't have much to move. A few more pieces of clothing that had been bought since they arrived. The little ones had the most. They had quite a few toys, Christmas and birthdays had added to their collection. The older children had surprised them when they arrived at the Plaza; each had packed a toy in their bag before they had left the villa.

Stefan and Phillip gave instructions to the men who maintain the garden and the greenhouse. The cooks hoped that the volume of vegetables would continue. The hotel guests and the restaurant patrons had come to expect them.

The men were anxious to get to the property to start preparing the garden for a late season planting. There was a small structure that would be converted to a greenhouse. They wanted to get started as soon as possible.

"Karl, can we plan on you helping us, we could use both your engineering expertise and your manpower."

"I'm all yours."

"We're planning on moving up next week." Actually almost everyone was planning on leaving soon. Georg and Maria would move last. They waited for all the children to make their decisions.

Liesl was the first. "Mother, the theater was lovely, I could play there. I could also have music classes for the guests. I will tell Mr. Sullivan, it will be hard, he's been so nice."

"Just make sure you fulfill all your commitments."

"I will."

Friedrich really wanted to go to school; he had already made application to Fairmont College. He was waiting to hear from them.

"Papa, I gave Mr. Barr my two weeks notice, so he has time to find a replacement."

"Very good, that's the correct way to end employment." He didn't have to wait two weeks, Mr. Barr found a replacement right away; Friedrich trained him for a day and Mr. Barr told him, "Tell your parents you are free to go; come see me if you are in the city again."

"I will Mr. Barr, thank you for everything."

Kurt's employment with Swartz's Toy store ended mutually. The demand for toy models just wasn't there any more. "Stefan, I'm ready to move whenever you are. I want to build bigger things than models."

"We can use you Kurt."

Louisa was already planning an art studio both for herself and the guests; she was ready to go.

Brigitta and Marta both really like the city; they just weren't ready to be away from the family yet. They would continue with their careers, Brigitta as a writer and now Marta as a clothing designer. Someday she wanted to go to the Art Institute of New York City. For now they would move to the Lodge.

Katia fulfilled her dream, Chief Chef. The kitchen was all hers; it would have an American Austrian menu. Georg and Sidney both knew she would eventually need help.

Stephanie would be in charge of advertising. Louisa would help her with the art work.

Christine's other pupils, Paul and Sarah had already moved from the Plaza, she was still teaching Joy and David. Now that they were older Maria wanted to find a regular school for them, she felt they needed to be around children there own ages.

Gretl still needed to take her final tests to gain her diploma from secondary school. Father Mike had told them she could submit them anytime before the end of the year. Christine was going to tutor her before she sat for the tests.

Frau Schmidt continued to help with the babies and Martha would become head of housekeeping.

Within two weeks of the deal being final, the last group joined the others on their new adventure in the mountains.


	14. The Lodge and the Anschluss

The Lodge and the Anschluss

This group of people by all definitions had become a family; they had love, respect and admiration for each other. They worked hard and soon the lodge, which now had a new name, "Alpine Wonderland Resort," was making a name for itself. A place for others to come and share in that experience, because while your were there you were family.

Birthdays and holidays were celebrated with gusto that first year, beginning with the fourth of July. Reservations that had been made weeks or even months before the sale were kept. Within sixty days the lodge was profitable.

In March of 1938, there was great sadness at the lodge. Nobody was ill or hurt. it was a time on national sadness. Austria as they knew it was gone – the people had been duped into voting for German unification. Hitler's soldiers marched in without resistance and big changes came to the beautiful city of Salzburg. The "spider flag" was everywhere and if you objected you would be sent away. The Jewish people suffered the most; orphanages were overflowing as mothers and fathers disappeared.

Maria received an unexpected letter. It was from the director of the orphanage at the Abbey. It read in part: _we desperately need to find homes for our children, they are not safe. Some are Jewish. Can you help us?_

"Georg, Georg." He heard Maria call him and it sounded like she was crying.

"Maria, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"Read this." She handed the letter to him. His eyes became wet as he read it.

"We need to do something, Georg."

"I know. I wonder if they can really get them out of Austria."

A family meeting was called to share with them Maria's letter. Everyone was stunned but all agreed. "We need to help." As a family they went to their small mission church to pray and ask for guidance. Father Stephan heard them come into the church; the twins were babbling.

"Maria what's wrong?" She told him about the letter.

"We need guidance Father."

"Give me a couple of days. I'll come to the lodge and share my information. The family prayed there in the church and never stopped praying until Father Stephan came to see them.

The day came. "I have good news; the Church in England will help us, not the Catholic Church, the English Church. My contact is Franz Schubert."

"Franz," they all exclaimed.

"You know him."

"Yes, Father, he got mixed up with the Austrian German Party and left before they found him. He surfaced in London. A good friend of ours ran into him as a doorman for a department store."

"How is he going to help?' Maria asked.

"He's been helping people get out of Austria for many months. He will need an adult sponsor for each child."

"There are seventeen adults in our group alone, is that enough?"

"Yes, I believe there will only be fifteen children, of all ages. I'll send this information later today."

Maria and Georg sat alone for awhile. "Georg, do you think Eleanor knows what Franz has been doing?"

"It's hard to say, Maria. I have a feeling he has kept it a secret."

On the other side on the ocean in a small apartment sat Franz just staring at the information about the next group of children he would help get to America. He was reading the list of sponsors. His family he thought. Maria had taught everyone to help the less fortunate. Now they were doing it again.

"Mother, are we going to celebrate the twins' birthday?" Marta asked.

"Of course girls, do you want to plan it for me?"

It didn't need to be fancy; just happy. They knew Joanna and Mathew napped from noon until about three and they were always happy when they woke up. Finger food for them and a delicious salad for everyone else; the first crop of lettuce had just been harvested.

Katia made two small cakes, one with blue icing trim and the other in pink.

"Okay Joy, you help Joanna and David you help Mathew."

"Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you – the two were giggling and smiling

Happy birthday Joanna and Mathew

Happy Birthday to you"

"Now blow out your candle, one, two, three."

"Can you hold up one finger?" Joanna and David showed them how.

"That's how old you are." more giggles and smiles from the twins.

As with all one year olds, not much cake gets in their mouths, it's mostly everywhere else. Joy and David had the most fun watching them.

Many small baby/toddler toys were unwrapped for them. The party was a good diversion as they waited to hear about the orphans.

Meanwhile in Austria, the plan had worked once again; the children were smuggled out; arriving in London a few days later. The church had ladies who kept a supply of clothes. Each child changed into a set of clean clothes so theirs could be washed before they boarded the ship.

Captain James took good care of the children during the sail. When he came into the port he was so surprised to see the entire von Trapp family waiting. The ship would be in port a few days; he joined the group as they traveled back to the lodge. They had a wonderful reunion.

Georg and James walked the property. "James, are things really as bad as I've read?"

"Yes Georg, probably worse."

"Any danger at sea?"

"Not yet but I'm sure that will change, I'll sail as long as I can do it safely."

Their walk took them near the theater. "These two buildings were recently renovated to house students or cast members. This is where the children are. Let's go see if they are all settled in."

Liesl and Friedrich were inside. "Papa, we'll spend the night here with the children, I think they are scared." This group was very young, all under the age of twelve including two four year olds. Everyone's heart broke when they saw them, especially Maria's.

Father Stephan assured them they all had good homes waiting for them. Children who were related or good friends would be kept together. The Jewish Federation and several Christian organizations were their sponsors.

The lodge family was sad to see them leave, but not for long. James traveled back to the port having the feeling he would see them again. He was right. They sponsored four more groups. The air war had already begun in London; everyday people would spend part of it in a bomb shelter.

When they met the last group at the port, there were surprises on board.

"Georg look."

"What sweetheart?"

"Who do you see?"

"Oh, my gosh, I don't believe it!"

As soon as she could Maria ran to Eleanor, embracing her firmly and almost picking her up off the ground. No words could be spoken. Meanwhile Georg embraced Franz, something men don't usually do. Georg didn't care.

Harold spoke, "After spending hours in bomb shelters, Georg. We decided enough was enough. We took the opportunity to come with the children. I think this will be the last group; things are just terrible in Austria."

Franz heard him speak and acknowledged to Georg and Maria the same thing. "Now what can I do to earn my keep."

"Do what you always did, greet people coming to the resort and open the door to their temporary home."

Harold and Eleanor stayed with them for a month, eventually moving to Hartford. Not far away, Eleanor and Maria would visit often and they always returned for parties.

In this last group were four older teens, who approached Georg and Sidney.

"We would like to stay here. I'm Sam, Paul and I are good skiers, we could help teach your guest."

"And I'm Anna, Margaret and I worked in a bakery. We could help bake. We also know some good Austrian recipes.

"Children, do you have families waiting for you?"

"No sir, just an organization that will watch over us until we get a home and employment."

Georg looked at Sidney, who nodded. "Children, I'll contact your sponsor; you can stay with us, we will be your family." Smiles abounded from everyone.

Georg went up the main house to find Maria. She had just put the twins down for a nap and was sitting on the porch; it was a beautiful warm autumn day. He shared with her the good news. "That's wonderful Georg; I think they will fit into our family quite nicely."

Just then Friedrich approached the house waving a letter in his hand. "Mother, Papa, I got in."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yale University Medical School, on a full scholarship!" Georg got up and went to congratulate him and read the letter.

"It says you start in January. You've worked hard son, I think we'll have a party."

Later he and Maria were sitting in their room. "Maria, our first son has grown into quite a young man."

"Yes, Georg, you must be very proud. I remember him talking about becoming a doctor when I first came to the family. It's nice to see him fulfill that dream."

"He's just the first Maria. Neither Liesl nor Louisa will be going anywhere; Liesl is very happy with the theater and its opportunities and the same for Louisa she seems quite happy with her art studio. The next to leave will probably be Brigitta and Marta, most likely Marta."

"Yes, I know. They both help Katia in the kitchen. She tells me they have become experts in cookie and biscuit making. But I see them sitting in the lobby of the main house; Brigitta writing her reviews and Marta sketching the next ball gown or fashionable suit."

Time passed quickly, they had been so busy Maria wondered.

Maria turned to look to look at Georg. "What Maria?"

"I just wonder if you remember what tomorrow is."

"Darling I'll never forget one the happiest days of my life."

"Another seven years, Georg, that's a good number; the Bible uses it often. We need to celebrate it with the family just like we always have."

"Yes, Maria, I know, cake and ice cream and games." She just smiled and laid a loving kiss on his lips. At the celebration Georg commented.

"You know everyone; Maria's prophesy of why we escaped the villa just in time has come true. I'm sure saving all the children was one of those things God wanted us to do for Him."

Once again it was taken as a toast. "Here, here to the next seven and another task to do for Him."


	15. The War and the Future

The War and the Future

Three weeks later, everything changed. December 7, 1941, the radio was on in the main house when the news first broke. The family and all the guests, gathered to listen. At first no one could believe it, then it became official, President Roosevelt took to the airways to speak. He ended this way: _We are now at war with Japan and because of its alliance with Germany we are also at war with Germany and its allies._

The room was quite, the silence was broken by the talking of two three year olds. Maria held Joanna close to her. "It's for children like Joanna and Mathew that this country will fight this war and win. God has always blessed this nation. No, it's not perfect; no country is but it will remain steadfast."

Nobody disagreed. They would stick together and persevere. The war years brought sacrifices – shortages and rationing. The family already had experience in living with very little.

The men built chicken houses and were able to purchase some laying hens; two cows were also bought and produced more than enough milk, something the little ones needed. They were able to trade some of the milk and eggs for baking necessities like sugar.

"Miss Katia, I know a few recipes that don't require as much sugar; they're still good." Anna told her.

"Teach me Anna."

"Some use maple syrup in place of sugar, others honey." Anna told her. Both were easily obtained.

Stefan had another idea. "Georg, is it all right to get some honey bees?"

"Certainly"

"And did you know we have many maple trees on our property? I'm sure I could get one of the locals to teach me how to tap them in the winter."

"Good idea, Stefan."

The resort had a steady flow of guests. People would call to see if they were still in business. They were pleasantly surprised. They might not stay long but they had a steady stream of guests.

The war waged on. Maria worried about Friedrich and Kurt being drafted. One day she asked Georg. "Do you think our boys will be drafted?"

"I don't know Maria; I'm not familiar with the system here."

They didn't have to wait long for an answer. When Friedrich came home for Christmas, he brought the answer with him. It was the first thing he said to his parents. "Papa, I got my letter from the draft board." He saw his mother take a deep breath, like she was waiting for the bad news.

"It's good news, I have a deferment. America recognizes there will be a shortage of doctors after the war, I can stay in school." Both Maria and Georg exhaled at the same time. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and his papa a pat on the back and went out the door to find everyone else.

Maria and Georg just looked at each other and smiled. They both thought, "God has something for him to do."

Kurt had taken part of the money he had earned and bought a ham radio kit. Once he put it together he would play around with it in the evenings. Liesl and Max came in late after a production in the theater and found him on the porch.

"Kurt, what do you have?" Max asked him.

"A ham radio, Uncle Max, I built it from a kit. I'm practicing to get my license."

"Who were you talking to Kurt?"

"Someone in Austria"

"Austria Liesl exclaimed. You can do that?"

"Yes, Liesl, I can talk to people all over the world."

With a little more practice, he became an "A+" operator – that was his ticket out of the draft. He was committed to a civilian post and for the next three years he fought the war from US soil.

Georg couldn't ask him much about his work; most of it was very secretive. He actually worked for the US war intelligence division. He wasn't always home, but that didn't matter. Maria was just happy he was in America.

The dinner theater led the way for income during the war years. Max's connection brought many Broadway Shows to the theater. Liesl played the piano for many of the productions; sometimes with a small orchestral group.

A few weeks later, Georg remarked. "Max I don't know how you do it – we are sold out until our spring break."

"The arts make people forget the war for a couple of hours."

And it continued for the next three years; Friedrich passed his exams and was assigned a civilian post at a military hospital in New Haven. The wounded were returning by the dozens; Friedrich gained a lot of experience and compassion which would serve him well in years to come.

The war ended in Europe in May of 1945 and in Japan in September. The country and the world started to repair the damage. It would be the start of tremendous growth. People began to be employed; lots of building. Manufacturing plants were converted back from being assembly plants for airplanes and tankers to producing automobiles and trucks and commercial airplanes. The next year, 1946, would be known as the beginning of the "baby boomer" years. This generation gave to their children all the things they never had and more.

After the war was over Marta and Brigitta began to plan. "Papa, would you and mother allow us to take the train to the city. We would stay at the Plaza."

"What are your plans?"

"I want to visit the Art Institute of NYC." Marta told him.

"And I know several women's magazines that have offices in the city, I would visit them."

"Let me talk with your mother. I'll do my best to convince her."

They both saw a smile in his eyes; they were hopeful.

He found Maria sitting on the floor with the twins. Frau Schmidt and Martha walked by and took them away to get them a snack. They squealed with delight as they were hurried off.

Georg offered his hands to Maria. He helped her up. "I just had a conversation with our two creative daughters. They want to go to the city on the train and stay a night or two at the Plaza."

"By themselves, Georg?"

"That's their plan."

She saw that twinkle in his eyes. "You were sent to convince me – right?"

"Yes, sweetheart, what gave me away?"

"Your eyes, love."

"Maria the girls are three years older than when they first wanted to do this. Now that the war is over, they see this as an opportunity. There are not too many young ladies that have the advantage they do. Charles is still there and so is Father Gabriel."

"I would suggest that someone goes with them but that would look like we don't trust them. I'd like them to have all their interviews set up before they go."

"I think that is a good compromise; we'll talk to them together."

The girls agreed. With all their appointments set up, Georg and Maria walked to the train station with them, and gave them last minute instruction. "Remember if you need any help, Mr. Sperry is right there at the Plaza."

"We know Papa. Stay together, don't go out after dark and keep our room door locked. Did I miss anything?"

"No, Brigitta. Have fun. I can't wait until you come home." Maria and Georg kissed them; they waited until the train left the station.

"When did they grow up Georg?"

"A long time ago, you just kept trying to keep them seven and ten years old."

"Come on, we have two more to keep little as long as we can." Hand in hand the couple returned to the main house.

They came home talking non-stop. "The Art Institute only has classes in the morning; everyone is expected to have a job. I'm working at an exhibit hall in the afternoons; it makes me learn about different kinds of art."

Brigitta continued her writing for the New York Times Literary Magazine but was also a junior editor for the Weekly Reader.

Liesl remarked to her mother one day. "I can't believe my little sisters are going to live in New York City."

"Are you envious, Liesl?"

"Oh no Mother, I'm really happy for them. I was just thinking back to how Marta was when you first came to us."

"I know what you mean. Marta was always quiet. I knew she loved fashion from the very first day. She wanted a parasol so she could pretend to be walking down Fifth Avenue in her Sunday best." They smiled at each other and giggled.

Of course they took this opportunity to party. They received the well wishes of everyone. The next day Georg and Maria took the train with them to the city to help them get settled. The arrangement for their room had already been made.

"I was hoping you would come with the ladies. You both look like mountain living agrees with both of you."

"Yes, Charles it does. We bring you two happy young ladies ready to start their own careers."

"I'll keep watch, but I won't meddle girls, I promise." The girls laughed as they turned to find their room.

Their room had a kitchenette, both girls knew how to cook, very few meals would be eaten out and they could definitely clean – no housekeeping service for them. A laundry was only a block away.

Maria helped them put away their things. Georg had carried a rather heavy box containing some cooking utensils and dishes. They would go to the grocery store before leaving.

Maria and Georg's train left soon, they had to say good bye. Maria tried not to be tearful but they came anyway. "We'll be fine Mother."

"I know you will."

Georg made sure they had enough money. Charles had offered to help the girls get a bank account. With kisses and hugs, the girls walked to the front door with them and watched them walk away. Maria resisted the urge to keep looking back.

"Maria, they are in good hands and under God's watchful eye."

They picked up the pace and were quickly at Grand Central Station to catch the next train to Brighton.

Kurt's story is quite different. As the war ended in Europe the allied forces discovered what had only been rumors – large number of bodies in death camps all over Europe – including Austria. The bombs had caused immense destruction. It would take years to rebuild Europe.

Kurt had communicated, through his ham radio with the army commander who led the allied forces into Austria. The commander soon learned that Kurt was an Austrian from Salzburg.

The combined allied forces wanted a spokesman to attest to the horrific conditions of Europe. They asked Kurt if he would be willing to be that person. It was late one night when he received the request. He could hardly wait until morning. He woke up early and "parked" himself outside his parent's bedroom.

Georg opened the door and saw him sitting there. "Kurt, is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong; I need to talk to you and mother."

"Alright, let me hurry your mother." He poked his head back into the bedroom, "Maria, we have an anxious young man who needs to talk to us."

"Kurt, what is it?"

"I received a request from the allied force commander in Austria to come there and be a spokesman. The conditions are terrible; much worse than anyone thought."

Georg had listened to the news every day since the end of the war. He also knew first-hand the devastation of war.

"Are you sure you are prepared for what you will see?"

"I don't know Papa, but someone needs to do it. We need to find out and help if we can."

"Is it something you think you can do?"

"I think so Mother. I want to do whatever I can to help my countrymen. I know I will become a US citizen soon but my heart will always belong to Austria."

"Then it's decided, what do you need to do.?"

"I will get a message to the Colonel tonight."

Everything was on a fast track; they wanted Kurt in Austria as soon as possible. There wasn't time for a lengthy goodbye. The Army car showed up at the resort early one morning about a week later. They supplied Kurt with civilian uniforms; he was told to bring his ham radio, he would use it to communicate to his home base. He had no idea how long he would be gone.

Maria had the usual parental concern but Georg assured her he would be safe. Kurt's only apprehension was the airplane. This would be his first flight; with one refueling stop in Greenland. The Air Force had timed his arrival to be after daybreak in Austria.

The plane flew low over Austria so all could get a good view; it made several passes. Kurt already had a lump in his throat at what he saw. He knew it was going to be a lot worse once they landed.

They landed at the only airstrip available. The Army had repaired one near the Vienna army base. The pilot set the plane down with ease. Kurt and the others were thankful.

The group was small. They were taken by military vehicles to the army base where they were briefed by the allied commanders.

They traveled all over Austria; sometimes they would need to leave their vehicle behind and would walk around bombed out bridges or huge craters in the roads. When they got into the cities they were overwhelmed by the destruction. In Vienna they were told that Hitler's forces had destroyed anything Jewish before the war ever started. People had no food or water, only the clothes they were wearing; hundreds were dying each day – supplies couldn't get to them fast enough.

No trains ran – most of the tract had been destroyed. It took them a full day to travel to Salzburg. Kurt didn't know what to expect. Some buildings no longer existed and others showed no signs of the war at all. He was anxious to visit the Abbey. He had told his mother he would try to see the Sisters and of course he wanted to see the villa.

His guide around Austria was an Austrian soldier who had survived. He was about the same age as Kurt. As they walked around Salzburg Kurt told him about the Abbey and the villa.

They were only a few blocks from the Abbey so they went there first. It had been spared but the guest house had severe damage. He rang the bell; an older Sister came to the gate. "I'm Kurt von Trapp and this is my friend Peter Weiss."

He heard. "Captain von Trapp's son?"

"Yes, Sister"

She unlocked the gate and welcomed them inside. "I'm Sister Bertha. How is your mother?"

Kurt smiled. "She's fine Sister, she had twins after we arrived in America."

"Twins! My oh my, let me find Reverend Mother."

While she left them Peter inquired about his family. "My mama died. My mother now was our governess. It was like a fairytale; she and my father fell in love."

"Kurt, Kurt" he heard. "Come to the family room where we can talk." All the Sisters who knew Maria crowded into the room with the Reverend Mother. He spent an hour talking with them before asking, what do you need?"

The answer was simple – "everything."

"You know Reverend Mother; we were sponsors for several groups of orphans." Reverend Mother smiled in pleasure.

"Before you go, I need your address."

"Of course," Kurt replied. He already had it written on a piece of paper which he handed to her.

"Are you going to the villa, Kurt?'

"Yes, we are."

It took about an hour; they were on the long dirt road that led to the gates of the villa. Before getting to the villa, they stopped to see Father Martin. He was in his office. Kurt and Peter knocked. "Come in, may I help you?" He looked up at Kurt.

"Do I know you?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes, Father" And then Kurt heard an exclamation.

"Kurt von Trapp! How is everyone?"

"Very well, including the twins mother had in March the next year."

The surprised look on his face didn't change. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here on government business. They wanted an eye witness account of the destruction and the needs of the people."

"Going to see the villa?"

"Yes"

"Let me walk with you."

He told them. "After Hitler annexed Austria to Germany; he sent one of his lieutenants to find a place for an Austrian headquarters. He chose the villa."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "What did he do to it?"

"He made a few changes but it's what was planned inside; it's been told that hundreds of death warrants came from there."

He paused before he continued. "The Archbishop performed a cleansing shortly after the allied forces came to the city. You remember the story of the purification of the Temple after it was desecrated by the Maccabees." Kurt nodded.

Then he saw the gate, a huge wall had been built around the villa but Father was right it had no damage. Even some pieces of furniture remained untouched. Peter had the camera and took many pictures for Kurt. The Colonel had assured Kurt he would get copies to take home.

He stood in the hallway – the memories started flooding back – his mother the governess, the party, their dance in the courtyard; their goodnight song; their wedding reception. Then it was the birth of Joy on Christmas day and David's birth while they were at school; Karl and Stephanie's wedding and finally their leaving. It was a struggle to hold back his tears.

Father Martin patted his shoulder. "I know it's hard, Kurt. The seminary is going to occupy it soon. They will bring it back to life."

Because the villa was the German headquarter there was very little bombing of Salzburg and no battles took place there – but the people had nothing. The allies were trying to get them the necessities but it was very slow.

After a few more stops, Kurt requested to go home. He told them, "I need to find a way to help these people."

The army delivered him home safely. He called a family meeting to show them the pictures and tell them what he saw. "They need so much or many more will die; we must find a way to help."

Max was the first to speak. "I'll use my contacts in the entertainment world; I'm sure I can get a short documentary made quickly. It will play before every movie shown in America. We will prepare a written statement that can be read before every live production."

The producers used Kurt's photos and a script written by him. It was completed in a matter a days; included was a plea for all kinds of aid; clothing, diapers and non-perishable food.

The items were sent to a warehouse in Fairmont. The National Council of Christian and Jews announced to their communities the need for volunteers to sort and pack the donations. They were shipped to Austria. The allied forces finally had the supplies they needed for the people.

This continued for over a year. When real life returned; gardens were cultivated; cows and chickens were bought; along with the basics for cooking, flour, oil and leavening.

Many lives were saved and letters of thanks arrived to the donors who had supplied their name and address.

Kurt took his experience and became involved in Catholic World Charities. And he's still a ham radio operator; with friends all over the world. Yes, you can contact him on his call letters, KTV42Y. (Not real)

Gretl's story is also very different. Maria had always worried about her more than any of the others. She always seemed lost; not seeming to have any dreams. One day she asked Christine. "Gretl doesn't seem to know what she wants out of life – should I be worried?"

"I've always thought she was just a quiet young lady. Why do you ask Maria?"

"Well when we arrived at the Plaza everyone but her recognized an opportunity. I know she was only twelve but she doesn't seem to have a dream like the others. Now looking back, she got shot-changed; she completed secondary school by exam and never really had all those last year activities. She never had her special graduation activity. That's my fault. I had the twins and then we moved here."

"Has she said anything to anyone?"

"I don't think so."

"Have you spoken to Georg?"

"No I just thought about it recently."

"Talk to him, two heads are always better than one."

"Yes, I know. Thanks for reminding me."

"Georg before we get ready for bed I need to talk to you."

"Are you alright? You're not pregnant again."

"I'm fine and I'm not pregnant. It's Gretl."

"What about her?"

"She's not passionate about anything and you know she never got her graduation activity; she didn't have a real final year."

"We didn't do much for Marta either."

"Yes, but she had her dream of being a fashion designer; just being in the City pleased her."

"What can we do Maria? Is there anything she really likes?"

"She always seemed to like teaching Joy and David."

"Does she play with the twins?"

"Not as much as I thought she would. Although I must admit, there are always others around them when they are awake."

"Let's sleep on it, Maria. We'll think of something."

She smiled as she changed. Their intimacy was still as welcomed as ever.

Georg thought about their conversation. He remembered that Max and Gretl always had a special bond. He had acted more like her father than he had during those years when grief consumed him.

He spoke to him. "Max, what does Gretl dream about? She's always confided in you. Do you know?"

"Georg, she wants to be an actress. Even though she didn't like the step-mother in Hansel and Gretl, she loved watching the little girl. She seemed to pay attention to every detail."

"You know I do remember, when Maria and I took them to the theater; she watched with deep intensity."

"We need to help her realize her desire. I have an idea; let me have a summer theater teen production."

"Go for it." Georg told him.

Georg sang into Maria's ear, "I know what Gretl wants to do."

"No you don't."

"Oh, yes I do"

"Tell me"

"You're going to be really surprised."

"Georg, please"

"An actress"

"Really, who told you?"

"Max, regrettably he was more a father to her than I was after Agathe died. They've always been close. He's planning a summer teen production; that's why he wanted those buildings converted to dorm-like rooms."

Maria could hardly wait to see how this was all going to happen. Max had it all planned, his production of Aladdin and the Magic Lamp could be tailored to any number of performers.

Max saw Gretl sitting in the main room of the resort. "Hi, Gretl, are you busy?"

"I don't think so Uncle Max. Do I look like I am?"

"Just checking. Do you want to help me in the theater today?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Come, I'll show you."

"Uncle Max, What's Louisa painting?"

"The background for the summer playhouse production."

Her eyes told him she was intrigued. "What's the play?"

"Aladdin and the Magic Lamp"

"You are going to read for the role of the princess?"

"Me, Uncle Max?"

"Remember, you told Uncle Max a long time ago you wanted to be an actress."

"Yes, but will Mother and Papa approve?"

"Ask them, they're standing in the wings."

"Why wouldn't we approve, Gretl?"

"I thought you would think it was not an appropriate activity for the daughter of a Baron."

"Maybe years ago that was true. I'm not a baron in America. As long as you pick your parts well, I have no problem."

"And you Mother?"

"I think it is wonderful. I agree with your father; always find good scripts and roles. Now I can't wait to see you perform."

Gretl's smile barely fit her face. Neither Georg nor Maria had ever seen her so happy.

The summer production topped anything that had been done so far. Children came from everywhere to perform; they stayed in the dorm rooms and Stefan and Phillip kept a watchful eye on them.

Georg and Maria saw the performance more times than they could count; Joy and David kept asking to see it again and again. One time Maria even brought the twins, she was amazed as to how attentive and quiet they were; she wasn't sure if they realized the princess was their sister.

On the last night, they honored her with a large bouquet of flowers. In the audience that night was a talent scout; Gretl was flattered but she wanted Uncle Max for her manager; after all she was just twenty-two. Her career started at the dinner theater but in a year or so she too moved to the city and joined her sisters; they had since moved into a regular apartment and needed a third person to share the rent.


	16. A Time for Everything

A time for everything

This family will live on; but as the words of that famous passage from Ecclesiastes tells us; there is "A time for Everything." In paraphrase I conclude.

There was a time for finding.

A couple who found each other and the love that existed between them.

A time to kiss and then for making love,

A time for giving birth,

A time for enduring pain and sacrifice, of leaving behind everything but then a time of building a new life in a new world,

A time for joy and dancing,

A time for sorrow and mourning,

They endured it all.

I leave this family. I had fun writing about them.

But for now this author will switch couples. Interested readers may want to visit the One Special Night page to see what Catherine and Robert are doing.

For those who have left comments, thank you. And thanks to all my readers, you must all be shy.

Well, goodbye until next time.

Maybe soon, a couple of short stories are in the works.


End file.
